


Indomitus

by enamoured_x



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoured_x/pseuds/enamoured_x
Summary: Indomitus:Untamed; untamable; fierce"He's going to get you killed.""I might be okay with that."





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to move my stories from Wattpad to AO3! I'm still new to this so bare with me. This story will follow some main things in season 2 of Daredevil but not word for word. There will be mentions of other Marvel characters and yes, the Daredevil characters will be in here as well!

"Why do I get this feeling you're about to mess up my entire life?"

-Mia Hall , If I Stay

I.

I sigh as I pick up another heavy box from my car and carry it up the steps to my apartment complex, I open the main door and step in. The hallways aren't entirely clean nor is the lighting at it's best but I ignore it as I walk up a flight of stairs and down a hall. I just moved to Hell's kitchen from Brooklyn because of the bad neighborhood I was in and from the looks of it this neighborhood did not seem too safe either. Although, I heard talks of vigilantes roaming the streets in Hell's kitchen, fighting crime, maybe it's not as bad, in Brooklyn we don't have crime fighters. Well there is the police but where I lived they rarely came around, and if they did, it was the corrupt side of the task force. The only thing anyone knew about Brooklyn was that stripes guy grew up there, the super soldier. They had a monument and everything. They were very proud.

I hold the brown box in one hand as I unlock my apartment door with the other. Apartment 114. I step into the place and I'm a little thrown by the dusty smell, I guess it was better than the smell of mold at my old apartment. I would have to light some candles and do some cleaning before I could actually start calling this a home. Entering the apartment, it is an open floor plan. There is a door to my left and the kitchen is to the right, an open kitchen as well along with a small area for dining. There's a hallway to the right of me by the kitchen and I set the box down by the door before heading down it. There is a door on my right side and a door on the left. I open the door on the left to an empty room, a bedroom to be exact. It's big compared to my old room and I rejoice in the comfort of more room. I exit the room and open the other door, it is a simple restroom with a decent size tub, nothing spectacular. Besides, with the price I'm paying for this place I don't expect it to be of the best quality but I think it's pretty cheap for this kind of set up. Maybe it's the neighborhood.

I walk back down the hall and out the door so I can go back and get my other stuff. I packed all my belongings in just eight boxes. I left my old dresser and bed there for my landlord to deal with, and I already placed in an order from a company to come deliver a new bedpost and mattress along with a dresser, a couch, and a coffee table. I didn't want the hassle of trying to take trips between Brooklyn and Hell's kitchen just for ratty furniture, the traffic is insane and I think it was time for an upgrade anyways. Since my stuff won't be in till tomorrow though I have some blankets and pillows so I could sleep on the floor. Not very convenient but it's what I have to do. I unlock my car again and grab another box but as I do the bottom caves and all my silverware, pots, and pans fall out. I silently curse under my breath and start to pick them up and back into my car since the box is now useless. As I'm gathering everything a voice startles me.

"Need some help, ma'am?" The voice is from a male and I stand up and turn around to face a tall muscular man. His shoulders are straight and he holds his head high. His posture is stiff and I recognize the stature, he's a soldier or was. I take notice because my older brother served in the army, I know a soldier when I see one. The man was overall attractive, his cheekbones were hollow and he had a big nose that I couldn't help think was cute, it looked like it had been broken a few times. His presence should have scared me but seeing as I'm pretty sure he was a soldier, I felt okay, not safe nor terrified but I was okay.

I clear my throat, "uh, yeah, sure, I just moved in." I pointed toward the small complex and he nods.

"I live here too." He reaches out his hands motioning me to hand him the other box and I get it from the back seat and hand it to him. I throw the rest of the silverware in the car and grab another box that I was going to hold but he just motions for me to place the box onto of the one he is holding.

"I got it." Guess he's not a man of many words. I nod at him and grab another box and this time he waits for me to walk first. I go through the same stairs and hallway and we get to my floor. He mutters something under his breath and I turn to look at him. Af if he knows I'm wondering what he's on about he answers, "I live right there." He nods his head to the door across from mine and I smile lightly.

"Guess that makes me your neighbor." I say and open my door. He follows in and I set the box down next to the other one which he does as well. He doesn't say anything and I clear my throat and stick out my hand.

"I'm Emma Andrews, nice to meet you." He looks at my hand for a second then he shakes it. His huge hand almost completely covered mine, this guy was a tank.

"Frank." He says and I can't help but think that sounds about right.

"Do you have a last name?" I ask.

"Why do you need to know? You a cop?" My brows furrow at his accusing tone.

"No, I was just asking, sorry..." I trail off.

"Do you need more help?" He ignores my apology and I sigh. I nod at his words and we take no sooner than 5 minutes getting the boxes up to my place.

As he sets down the last box I speak, "thanks a lot, I appreciate it."

He simply nods his head and walks out the door and across to his. I watch him open it up but before he can even get in a grey pitbull comes barging out and straight towards me. I don't think anything of it as I drop to my knees and let him attack me, with kisses. I laugh as he licks my face.

"Max!" Frank shouts at the dog and he steps back, sits down, and wags his tail. I love him already.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't see people too often unless I can take him on walks." Frank breaks his longest sentence record.

"It's totally fine, I love dogs, especially one as cute as this one." I say in a baby voice toward the end as I'm petting Max. He licks my hand in excitement at the attention.

"Thought you were gonna run away scared there for a second." Frank says. He's talking more which is weird since he was so frank with me.

"Are you kidding?" I ask Frank and look down at Max, "he's not so big and scary as he looks, right?" I talk to Max and he barks making me laugh.

"He likes you." Frank states and I smile.

"The feelings mutual." I say and pet him a little longer before standing to my feet.

"Alright Max, come on boy." Frank says to the dog and he quickly walks back in his apartment.

"See ya 'round." He says and enters in with Max and shuts the door. I guess living here won't be too bad. Frank seems like an okay guy and any guy who is a lover of dogs is automatically marked as a good guy in my book.

I enter my apartment again, although I have a few boxes I do not feel like unpacking. I figured I should walk around a bit and see what's around here so I can get a feel to this place. It's only four pm which gives me plenty of time before it gets dark. I don't particularly enjoy roaming the streets at night in the dark. I decided to leave what I had on which was a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey sweater, and my white converse. My brown hair was currently in waves down my back as it always was, it was natural and I never felt like doing anything with it. I went into the bathroom to make sure I looked presentable still after hauling boxes up the stairs. My pale pink eye shadow was still perfect which complimented my dark brown eyes well and brought them out more. My lips had a darker tint to them from my red cherry chapstick, I looked fine, cute even. I never wore too much makeup seeing as I hated the feel of it on my skin and the fact that I can't rub my face whenever I please. But I did enjoy putting some on sometimes even if it was simply just eye shadow or lipstick. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room—or what was going to be the living room. I picked up my purse from the box I set it on and grabbed my phone. I walked out of my place making sure to lock it and walked down the stairs and back out into the cold city. There was traffic as always and the noise of cars honking and peoples conversations filled my ears as I walked down the street. It wasn't as crazy as downtown New York but it was still pretty busy. I clutched to my purse tight as I always did and passed several convenient stores and small restaurants. Some looking sketchy and the others looking plain. I was getting to the corner of the fourth block away from my apartment when I saw a cute diner on the corner of a building. The sign was faded but I could still make out the red letters on a white background that said Donna's Diner. Seeing as I was hungry and it looked to be the most appetizing and safe place I've seen so far, I entered. The bell on the door went off as i walked in. I looked around to see white tiling and red tattered booths and brown tables. There was a bar that was white with black lining and black chairs to match. There was a few other people sitting down at booths, I went straight to the booth and took a seat. Immediately a woman who looked to be in her late forties greeted me from behind the counter. Her hair was light brown with wisps of grey hairs that was tied into a bun. Her face didn't show aging and her blue eyes were very vibrant. She was pretty.

"Well, hello! You dining or just getting some of our coffee?" Her voice was cheery and her smile was genuine.

"Hi, I guess both? I've never been here before." I explain and she nods.

"Yeah, I thought so! Well usually people get the waffle breakfast, it's our most popular and extremely delicious." She says. I smile at her cheeriness and nod.

"Okay, I'll do that with a cup of coffee please." I say.

"Coming right up, dear!" She calls out to someone in the back and I see two older men around the same age as her. One black man who had black and grey hair and his mustache matching. The other man was white and seemed to be a bit younger, his hair barely showing signs of grey only dark brown pushed back with gel.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asks as she gets the coffee pot and pours me a cup.

"Emma, and yours?" She sets the cup in front of me and I grab some creamers that were in the little bowl in front of me.

"I'm Donna Rose, but you can just call me Don." She smiles sweetly and I nod my head.

"So are you new to the area or just driving by?"

"New, I just moved in a couple blocks down from Brooklyn." I explain and she nods her head. She eyes me for awhile and nods her head. "Do you have a job?"

I shake my head, "No, I figured I'd get a part time job somewhere around here until I can find a steady job." Back in Brooklyn I worked at a law office just handling paper work. Pretty boring stuff but it paid well. I figured I could find some office job around here. I went to school for English and minored in accounting, I guess they liked the accounting bit so they hired me. I made a few friends but nothing serious, after all it was just work. I had a friend Jess, in Brooklyn, she was about the only friend I had but she moved a month before I did to Wisconsin for a promotion.

"Well, if you're looking, I could use some help here. Sometimes the other waitress, Laura can't come in due to her sickness recently." I guess wandering around paid off. Sadly Laura's sickness was my gain.

"Seriously? I would love to, I was planning on job hunting tomorrow but this is perfect! When can I start?" The ding of a bell stops hers before she can speak and she goes over to the counter that leads into the kitchen and grabs a plate, my plate. She sets it down in front or me as I take another sip of my coffee. The waffles look deliciously golden and the eggs and sausage that come on the side make my mouth water. The only thing I had today was two granola bars this morning because I was so busy with getting all my stuff together.

"How about you let me know when you get settled in and I can give you a call. That way I can sort out a schedule for you in the mean time." This is crazy, I didn't think I'd get a job offer straight off the bat of being here but I guess it was just my luck day.

"Sounds wonderful! I should be good to go in two days. Thank you so much!" I give her my gratitude but she simply waves me off.

"It's not a problem, honey. Now eat your food so you can tell me how it is." She states and I laugh and grab the fork and knife. I cut into my waffles and bring them up to my mouth. As I take the first bite I almost moan at how soft and buttery they are as they melt in my mouth.

"Holy shit, this is amazing." I say and then blush at my language, "excuse me."

"Please, if I had a dollar for every time Joe back there cursed, I'd be rich as hell!" She points to the black man. He hears his name and speaks, "talking shit?" I choke on some of my waffle from laughing and Donna just rolls her eyes at him.

"No, Joe." She states and he goes back to cooking.

"But seriously, this is good." I say stuffing some of the eggs into my mouth.

"Thanks, Emma. We don't get too many people in here like we use to."

"I'm surprised, with this food people should be breaking down the doors to eat." I compliment her.

"I like you so much already!" She says smiling and I smile back as much as I can with food in my mouth. I practically lick the plate clean in fifteen minutes.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask as I bring my wallet out of my purse but she reaches across the counter and slaps my hand away from my wallet.

"Don't be silly, you're new and you'll be working here. Employees get free food but don't take advantage like Joe does." She says and this time he comes from around the kitchen and points his spatula at her.

"You are talking shit!" He yells at her but I can tell it's usual banter for them.

"Yeah, and?" Donna asks him and he rolls his eyes.

"You really want to work with this woman?" He questions me with wide eyes pointing his spatula at her again.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	2. II.

_"How can anyone not love New York?"_

** II. **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you so much." I say to the two guys from the furniture company after they finished with my stuff.

"No problem, miss." One of them says and the other nods. I hand them each a ten dollar bill, they take it from me and say a quick thank you before leaving. I looked at my living room that now had a brown couch, a coffee table, and another small table that held my tv on top. When my brother passed away I inherited everything of his and all his money. So I have a bit more money than I know what to do with, I keep it in the bank and I don't touch it unless I absolutely have to. But I haven't had to use much of it and there's no need for me to.

Me and my brother Colin were best friends and we were never that close to my parents after we moved to New York City. Well I moved with him, I lived in Rhode Island until I was fifteen and my brother was twenty six at the time, he was living in New York and had asked me to move in with him. I of course said yes considering my parents were barely present for majority of my teenage years and my parents were okay with it. They were buried in work and to be honest I think they just didn't care to take care of me anymore. It sounds bad and I guess it is but it never mattered to me because I always had Colin. Had being the key word.

When he passed away I didn't know what to do. I was 19 at the time and he had just turned 30 a few months before he passed. I had a steady job as a receptionist at a tech company but rent was so extreme I had to move. Part of me wanted to move because of the memories of Colin, sometimes I felt like I could still hear his laugh as he watched something on tv when he was home and had a month or two off. The distance was tough when he would leave but each time he would come back I spent so much time with him just grateful that he came back to me, until he didn't. Another part of me wanted to get out because all I could think about was him, I had lost my best friend and there I was in an empty apartment with all his stuff. So I eventually moved to Brooklyn. The rent wasn't too crazy and although the neighborhood was bad it was home for a little while. Until it started to get worse and I just didn't want to deal with it anymore so here I am. Hell's kitchen. The irony of moving somewhere with the word Hell in it is not lost on me. But so far it seemed like an okay place, my neighbor is closed off but friendly enough— or as much as he could be. And I already had a job until I could find a different one, I would go crazy being locked in my home all day.

Deciding that everything that needed to be put away is done and everything is clean, I texted Donna that I was settled and free whenever she needed me. We exchanged numbers before I left yesterday and although I thought I would take another day because of my laziness to unpack I just went and did it all today.

_Laura can't come in today, would you mind coming in from 4 to 10?_

_Sure thing! See ya!_

My first shift would be 6 hours and if I'm honest I'm completely okay with it. The diner seemed like a cool place and Donna and the guys were sweet. She also said they don't get many people so it should be a fairly easy day. I look to the clock to see that it's three. Might as well start getting ready. I got up from my couch and walked into my room. The bed was now in the middle displaying a thick white comforter and my white fluffy pillows. I also had a night stand and book shelf on either sides of the bed. It was starting to feel like home.

I quickly open my dresser and rummage through for clothes. Ultimately I decide on a pair of black jeans, a grey top, and my leather jacket. I paired it with my white converse. Seeing as I was working with food I threw my hair up into a bun, it was kind of messy but luckily i was able to get some frizzy strands to stay down. I grabbed my charger and threw it in my purse in case my phone were to die, I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind. I look at the clock to see it's only 3:30. I'll just go early, it's around a 15 minute walk anyways. I grab my purse and step out and make sure the door is locked as I make my way to the diner. Every time I pass a block I make sure to remember the name and the places nearby so I can get use to where everything is. Eventually Donna's diner comes into view and I walk in. There's only two booths filled up and from the looks of it they already ate.

"Emma, you're fifteen minutes early!" Donna says shaking her head.

"I had nothing else to do, besides this way I can get some coffee and waffles before clocking in." I shrug as she opens the little doorway that stops at my waist so I can get behind the counter. I set my purse underneath the counter and she has me follow her back into the kitchen where Joe and the other man Tim are. I had stayed a little while longer yesterday so Donna could explain some stuff for me.

"Hey Em, you want me to cook ya up somethin'?" Joe asks me and I nod my head eagerly. "Waffles please, oh and maybe some sausage links." I smile sweetly and he nods his head.

"Hey Emma, ready for your first day?" Tim asks coming out from what looks to be the storage room carrying some bowls.

"Yeah, Donnas still going to show me some stuff but I think I'll be fine." I tell him and he nods.

"Come on, while Joe makes your food I'll show you the register." She leads me back out and to the register. She shows me different combinations for different meals and shows me some shortcuts I can use. She also has a note taped to the counter right by it with a list of all the meals and their prices in case I forget but considering I'm a quick learner I won't need it for long. She then shows me where the cleaning supplies are and also where the emergency button is incase something happens, it alerts the police station right away. She shows me a fewer other quick things and by the time she's done my food is ready. I quickly eat and drink some coffee while Donna cleans up the two tables who have now left. It was empty and my shift had officially started.  
  
  
  


I finished wiping down the counter at the bar after a woman had just left. It was about to be 9:30 which meant we had only 30 minutes till closing. As much as I liked working today I'm tired. The place got a little busy around 6 which I was lucky Donna helped me with and then she left when it died down saying she needed to attend to something and that I would be fine waitressing alone, and she was right. I made a mistake once with a wrong order and the customer was nice about it so it wasn't too bad. Other than that though I was on a roll. The only person who was here now was Joe, Tim had left an hour ago because it was slow and Joe told him he could handle the kitchen himself.

As I put the dirty dish in the tub by the kitchen, the door rings. I'm a little shocked to see Frank here, what's he doing here? I then have to remind myself it is a Diner and he's lived here before me so maybe he comes often. He makes his way over to the bar eyeing me curiously. Had I seen him out in the streets before I saw his face I'd probably be alarmed considering he's wearing all black and his hood is up. He takes it down when he sits down in the sit in front of me. I catch a quick glance at his knuckles and I notice they're bruised and cut.

"Coffee. Black." I expected him to say hi first but I guess that just isn't the way he works. I nod and grab the cream colored cup and grab the pot of coffee and pour. I hand it to him and he drinks right away. I mentally cringe, Black coffee is disgusting.

"So...how are you?" I ask making conversation. He's my neighbor for crying out loud we should be able to make conversation.

"You working here now?" He ignores my question and glances at me curiously. His dark eyes hold my gaze, he's insanely attractive. I snap out of my thoughts and answer him.

"Yeah, I just started today. You come here a lot?" I don't expect him to answer seeing as he ignored me before but I ask anyway and much to my surprise he answers.

"Yes, I come for the coffee." He tilts his mug to me and I see that it's already empty so I pour him another cup.

"It is good, but have you tried the waffles? They are to die for." I question him and deciding to pour a mug of coffee for myself but this time putting creamer.

"No." I roll my eyes at his lack words and yell over my shoulder, "Joe I need two waffles please." Frank goes to say something but Joe speaks from the kitchen. "You got it!"

"I don't want a waffle." He says and I can't help but roll my eyes again. Frank is not going to win. I'm going to make him talk to me.

"Too bad, he's already making them. Also, you'll be begging for more once you taste it." I smirk at him and I think I see a hint of a smile behind the mug he has to his lips.

"So how is Max?" He shakes his head at my question and I can't help but smile.

"He misses you." He jokes and I'm a little shocked at the fact he's teasing.

"I miss him too, my place gets lonely just being there. He can come over anytime he pleases, or you both can come over and I can make dinner to thank you for helping me with the boxes." I don't know where I pulled that invite from but it wasn't that bad of an idea. I've been wanting to cook and I also wanted some company and although Frank is not a man of many words he still was pretty cool. Not to mention Max was the cutest thing ever, guess he gets it from his owner.

"Ma'am, you already thanked me, no need to go makin' me dinner." I cringe at the word ma'am, he's sweet and punctual but I feel twenty times older when he says it.

"You can call me Emma, and please, I insist. I also really want to see Max." I add and he squints at me before nodding his head. I smile at that. The bell dings signaling the food is ready and I grab it from behind me and place it in front of me and Frank, I grab one and push the plate closer to him. He looks down at the waffle then back up to me. "Well go on, try it." I say as I take a bite into the warm waffle and almost moan from the taste. He sighs and picks it up and takes a big bite out of it. I wait to hear what he thinks.

"Well you weren't wrong." He says making me grin.

"I'll have you know I'm never wrong." I shrug and he snorts. I made him laugh, sort of.

"What time do you get off?" He asks and I look at the time to see it's five minutes till ten.

"Right now." I say as I go toward the register and close it for the day. I had cleaned everything an hour ago all I had to do was lock up with the key Donna gave me. It was weird how much she trusted me already but I guess she has a good judge in character because I wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm outta here, Em! See ya tomorrow!" Joe says coming from behind the counter, he looks at Frank but just nods at him and walks out the door.

"Here." Frank puts down a ten dollar bill and I roll my eyes.

"Keep it, I got it." I say sliding the ten back to him and he just shakes his head and shoves it back into his pocket.

"I'm going to walk you back." Frank says standing up as I grab my stuff from behind the counter.

"Is it walking me back if you are going to the same place too?" I tease as we walk toward the entrance and I turn off the lights and we walk out the door. I quickly lock the door, throw the key in my purse and we start to walk.

"I'm not going home just yet." He says, I'm curious to know more but last when I asked for his last name he got all defensive.

"Oh, well you don't have to walk me back then. It's fine." I say but he shakes his head.

"It's not the best neighborhood, especially at night." He tells me and I don't argue. We walk in silence for a little while longer till we pass an alleyway and there's commotion going on. There's two guys who look to be in their thirties who are hanging around drinking from bottles in brown paper bags. We go to keep walking until one of them steps in front of us. Fear courses through my veins until Frank slides his hand around my front and pushes me behind him. He doesn't lose contact with my waist though. I quickly feel relief that I let him walk me home because who knows what would've happened.

"Move." Frank states. The guy laughs showing his yellowing teeth, I cringe at the sight.

"You got a pretty girl there, mind sharing?" He slurs his words and I grip Franks arm that was around me.

"I'm warning you to move now." Franks voice is deeper now and intimidating. The other man walks up to us and steps forward making my grip tighten on Franks arm.

"I think he should share." The other man says and comes toward me. Frank mutters a stand back to me and I quickly let go of him and back up. As the two men see he's about to attack they try hitting him with their bottles to which they miss. Frank quickly grabs one of them by the arm and punches him three times in the face before the man falls to the ground groaning in pain. He then punches the other in the gut and face and he too falls. I don't have time to react before Frank is grabbing my hand in his and we continue walking like nothing just happened. He takes a glance at me.

"Are you okay?" He questions and I nod.

"Yeah, thanks." I whisper. His hand is still in mine and I think he realizes it too because he finally lets go. I'm saddened by the loss of contact but brush it off.

"Next time you work late let me know, you shouldn't be walking home at night around here." He says to me and we finally get to our complex and enter.

"I don't want to bother you." I say as we go up the stairs.

"It's no bother especially if there's sick people like that walkin' about out there." He says to me as we finally get to my door.

"Thanks Frank, um...I work only a few hours tomorrow in the afternoon so I'm free the rest of the night. You and Max can come over for dinner around six if you can." I secretly hope he's free tomorrow. I want to know more about him and tonight was a step in the right direction. Well besides almost getting attacked.

"Okay, Emma." He nods his head and I smile liking the way my name sounds coming from him.

"Goodnight." I say to him and he nods and walks back down the hallway to wherever he needed to go. I enter the key into my apartment and sigh as I set my stuff down. I head to my room and strip down to just a simple band t shirt that was my brothers. I set my phone on the nightstand and charge it before getting in bed. My body relaxes immediately and I slip into a peaceful sleep. 


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love this chapter a lot. Each chapter you will slowly see them getting closer. And you will also be seeing some familiar faces soon! ;)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love, xoxo

_"Not talking makes it easier to keep secrets."_

_-Scott McCall _   
  
  
  
  


**III.**   
  
  
  
  
  


I was currently out grocery shopping for dinner tonight. Frank was coming over like planned and I wanted to make sure I made my best. I was planning to make steak, baked potatoes, and my own recipe of creamy avocado and spinach pasta. It was delicious and I use to get compliments on it all the time while living with my brother and he'd have friends over for dinner.

The grocery store was a fifteen minute drive from my apartment so overall it wasn't a bad commute. Plus, I was finished already. I had filled up on groceries for a couple of weeks so I didn't have to come back right away.

As I get back to the apartment I take out the groceries and head up the stairs. Once I enter my place I set the groceries down in my kitchen and start unpacking everything. It was already 4:30 so I had an hour to prepare everything before Frank got here and change into something a bit more presentable.

By the time six rolled around I was dressed in some black jeans and a olive green sweater. Nothing too casual but it wasn't like I was trying the hardest either. Why would I care regardless? Frank was simply my neighbor and although he was insanely attractive I don't think he would be interested. Everything was already cooked to perfection, I had just got the steaks off the pan and my pasta was still hot. It was now passing six but I figured he was just running late, he wouldn't stand me up, would he? I just wanted to have a dinner to thank him.

I gave him some more time when it was just ten minutes late but its almost reaching fifteen till seven yet there's no sign of him.

Once seven rolled around I decided to give up waiting, if he didn't want to come he could've just told me instead of lying saying he would be here. I sigh as I put some food on a plate for myself and ate on my couch while watching episodes of Breaking Bad on Netflix. The food was delicious and I was proud of myself for making a decent meal it just sucks that the person I made it for never showed. And he didn't show, not for a week.   
  
  
  


"Was that the last customer?" Tim asks me as I wipe down one of the booths that had been occupied.

"Yeah, I know you usually leave early when Donna's here so you can leave now if you'd like. We have twenty minutes till closing anyways. If someone walks in I'll just see what I can do for them. Who knows, maybe I'll whip something up back there and be a cook?" I tease him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Can't replace us hun, we're the best damn cooks Hell's kitchen has got to offer." He says pointing at me with the rag in his hand. I roll my eyes this time as I go back behind the counter.

"Yeah, okay. Just go already." I shoo him away with my hand.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? It's not the best neighborhood." He says while coming from the kitchen and walking out from behind the counter. He had his jacket in hand already ready to go. I've heard that line before.

"Yes, Tim, don't worry, go ahead." I wave him off and he nods before saying a goodnight.

I sigh and pour myself a cup of coffee with creamer. I know Donna said I could close early if I needed to or if there was no one here but I kind of liked being here instead of at my apartment. Plus the endless amounts of coffee was not to bad either.

The bell from the door shook me from my thoughts and I look over to my left to see a man, not just any man but the one and only Frank. He comes and sits in front of where I'm standing at the bar and I sigh.

"Coffee?" I question and he simply nods. I hadn't seen him for a week and yet he doesn't say anything, he just stares at me. When I actually look at him he has bruising under his left eye and a small cut across his nose. I don't comment on it but it doesn't go unnoticed by me. I pour him the cup of coffee and place it in front of him. I don't know what to say or if I should even say anything. I was upset that he didn't come to dinner but I mean what I could do? Besides, that was a week ago, I've gotten over it, sort of.

"You were planning on walking home alone?" His deep voice breaks the silence and I'm taken back that he was the first to speak.

I clear my throat, "yes,"

"I thought I told you to let me know so I could walk you." He says lifting the mug to his lips and taking a drink. His statement doesn't sit right with me.

"And I thought I told you I wanted to have you over for dinner to thank you. Also, I can walk myself home tonight but thanks for the concern." I don't know why I was so snippy. Maybe it was the fact that today I worked a ten hour shift or that he is acting like it doesn't matter that he stood me up and disappeared for a week. Probably the latter but part of me doesn't want to admit it.

"Look lady, I don't need your attitude, I don't need to show up to your dinners, and I don't have to explain myself either." His tone lets me know he's annoyed and usually I would be embarrassed for trying to push this on him but I'm not tonight.

"If you didn't want to show up you could've just told me that instead of agreeing to it. I just wanted to do something nice..." I trail off losing my attitude.

His gaze is fixated on me and part of me wants to look away but I can't. My eyes are locked into his dark brown ones and I can't help but admire him all over again.

"Don't be nice, not to me. I don't need your kindness." He states and my anger is back.

"Fine, fuck you." He said not to be nice so I'm just going to give him what he wants. I lean off the counter and quickly close the register. I grab my jacket and slip it on and my purse. I walk over to him and grab the coffee mug before he can grab it again and I put it in the tub where we put dirty dishes.

"We're closed now." I state crossing my arms waiting for him to get off the chair so he can get out and I can lock up. He stares at me for a second and shakes his head while smiling faintly. My heart melts at his smile, even if it was a small one, it was still cute. I push the thought aside as he gets off the chair and walks toward the door and I follow behind him. He walks out and I turn off the lights before walking out as well and locking up. He stands there waiting for me and I bite my lip.

"I told you I don't need you walking me home." I tell him as I start making my way back to the complex. I hear his footsteps behind me but I ignore it.

"I live there too ya know." He says from behind me and I roll my eyes. I don't comment on that and just continue walking when I hear something down a dark alleyway I was about to pass. I can't help but stop and turn around to make sure Frank was still walking with me even though I told him I wanted to walk home by myself but when I turn around he isn't there. I swallow hard but before I start to walk I hear the noise again.

"Frank?" I call out looking everywhere for the man. How can he just disappear?

"Frank!" I whisper yell looking around to where he was standing behind me a few minutes ago. I need to just get home quick, as I turn back around I let out a gasp as Frank now stands there in front of me.

"Thought you said you didn't need me." He looks smug and I have to restrain myself from slapping him from giving me a huge scare.

"You're an asshole." I huff and push past him but he grabs my arm.

"Listen, not that I owe you anything but I had some stuff to take care of last minute that's why I didn't make it to your dinner." He looks down on me waiting for my response. I shouldn't of been angry at him in the first place for missing it, we barely knew each other.

"Fine, tomorrow." I say crossing my arms.

He looks at me confused, "tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow you can come for dinner." I smile lightly at him and he shakes his head.

"You don't give up."

"Not in my nature. So yes or no?" He waits a second before answering me.

"Yes." I nod my head at his answer.

"Alright, cool. Now let's go, I don't like it out here." I say and this time I wait till he's by my side before we start walking.  
  
  
  


"I should've known." I whisper to myself as I sit at my table eating the grilled chicken I made. Frank was suppose to come by around six once again yet here I am, at seven eating dinner by myself. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt but part of me feels like he's just playing around with me. I actually thought he was going to show, how foolish of me.

I sigh and clear my plate once I'm finished with it and I go get into something more comfortable for bed. Once I do I crawl in my bed and try to fall asleep but once it does I'm out like a light, that is until I hear heavy knocking on my door.

I was sleeping so heavy that for a moment I thought the knocking was all in my head but when my eyes started to open I realized the knocking was real and I had woken up from it. I check the clock by my bed. It's 2 am. The knocking continues and fear starts to over come me, it's 2 am, who could be knocking? I quickly get out of bed and reach for my gun underneath my night stand and I check to be sure theres bullets in the clip before snapping it back into place and turning the safety off. I make my way down the hall and over to the front door where the knocking continues. I take a deep breath and grab the door knob. I wish these apartments had eye holes. I raise the gun with my right hand and slowly unlock to the door. The person stops the knocking. Fear courses through my veins that this could be someone trying to break in to kill me but I try to ignore that thought as I open the door quickly and raise the gun up. Only I quickly turn off the safety and lower it once I see who it is. Frank is at my door with blood dripping down his covered arm. His face is a little bit more bruised than yesterday. His left hand is holding his right arm tightly and I faintly see that his knuckles are bruised too. I stop assessing him to pull him in gently and close the door behind him.

"Frank, what happened?" I question as I lead him over to the couch to sit down. His pace is sluggish getting to my couch but he gets there and I sit down with him.

"Just a small cut..."He sighs as he leans back against the couch.

"From how much you're bleeding it doesn't seem small. Let's get you out of this jacket." I say patting his shoulder. He groans but complies and sits up. I help him take off his jacket and my eyes widen once I see his cut.

"Jesus Frank, there's nothing small about that." The cut went from his inner elbow to his mid arm and it looked kind of deep.

"Wait here." I say to him as I go to the bathroom and grab a towel for the mess. I also get the first aid kit I had in the bathroom and bring it out. I was no doctor but I had to help him in some way. I walked back out to the living room to see him in the same position. I sigh and place the towel underneath his arm across his knee.

"I don't think you need stitches but then again I'm not qualified to say or not. You should be getting checked out at the hospital." I say to him as I grab the alcohol from the box and pour some across his wound. He doesn't even flinch making me think he's been through this many times before.

"Don't like hospitals." He grunts readjusting himself on the couch.

"No one does, Frank." I sigh. I grab the bandage and begin to snuggly wrap it around his arm. Once I'm finished I look up to his face. He's staring at me, I bite my lip.

"You're bleeding by your eyebrow." I take out the alcohol wipes and gently dab at his eyebrow. He looks at me while I do it but I focus on his cut as my heartbeat increases. I wipe around the cut and he still doesn't flinch. When I'm done I grab the towel, roll it up in a ball and go to toss it in my laundry hamper in my room. Once I get back I take a seat by Frank again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Don't need to." He says. I scoff.

"So you're just going to come knocking at 2 am all bloody and bruised and not explain?"

"It's complicated." I shake my head, unbelievable. "Frank, you scared the hell out of me."

He meets my eyes and speaks, "the gun, didn't know you had one." He nods his head toward the coffee table I had set it down on.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Frank. Guess that makes two of us."

"Why that gun?" He questions ignoring my comment.

"Why does it matter?"

"It wouldn't if it was just any old gun, but that's a Springfield Armory."

"What are you, a cop?" I repeat the words he said to me the first day we met when I asked him for his last name. He rolls his eyes at me.

"No, and you know that." He says gesturing toward his bandaged arm. He's right though, he can't be a cop, not with all these injuries. Something tells me he's on the opposite side of the law.

"Yeah, I know. You're a soldier." He stiffens at my words and glances at me curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I had a strong suspicion which you just proved by the way." I explain.

"Are you going to tell me about the gun?" He asks again and I shake my head.

"Not unless you're going to tell me about what happened."

It looks as though he could be debating it when he finally speaks.

"Some guys tried to mug me and one of them had a knife." He doesn't touch further on the incident.

"Yeah, you and I both know that is complete bullshit." I sigh, "why'd you come here, Frank?"

"I just needed some help, I'll be leaving now." He starts to get up but I push him back down on the couch. "Just stay in case you need something, you only live right across the hall anyways." He simply nods.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I ask as I stand up from the couch.

"I'm fine."

"Well if you get hungry the food I had made for dinner that you missed yet again is in the fridge." I point toward the kitchen. "I'll get you some blankets." I go to the closet by the tv and pull out some extra blankets and pillows I had on the shelfs and handed them to him.

"Thanks." As I'm walking away he says something.

"Castle." I stop and turn around to face him and he sees my confusion and speaks again, "my last name. It's Castle." I smile at his words happy that he gave me that. 


	4. IV.

_"Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people away, but to see who cares enough to tear those walls down."_

_-One Tree Hill_   
  
  
  


**IV.**   
  
  
  


When I woke up in the morning I had this feeling that Frank would have left but as I stepped out into the living room I see him still passed out on the couch. I go into the bathroom and grab some Tylenol and go to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. I place them both on the coffee table for when he wakes up and I set off to make him breakfast, luckily I have the day off today. I grab eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage to start cooking. Overall it takes fifteen minutes to finish and I make a pot of coffee knowing he likes coffee. By the time everything is plated and the two mugs on the table are filled I hear him stirring. I walk out of the dining room and toward the couch. He's sitting up and downing the glass of water I had placed there for him. He sets the cup down when he sees me.

"Thanks, I'll head out now." He says standing up and I roll my eyes and stop him from walking to the front door.

"I made breakfast, now come on." I grab his arm and lead him into the dining room. He looks at the food in surprise and looks at me.

"You made me breakfast?" He questions, I can't figure out whether his tone tells he's surprised or grateful but I simply nod my head.

"Now sit down and eat up before the food gets cold." I say and he complies. I sit across from him and dig in. It's silent as we eat but it's a nice silence, it felt nice to have company for once. My eye catches his but I don't stray away. He looks cute in the morning. Even with his bruised cheek and his cuts that are above his eyebrow and on his nose. I finally look away and finish up my food as he does too.

"Thanks for this, I have to go now." He says and stands up from the chair. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"Yeah, okay." I nod my head and grab his plate and mine and put them in the sink. He nods at me and walks out the door.

A repeat of last night happens again tonight when banging wakes me up from my sleep. I still bring my gun with me incase it wasn't Frank but when I open the door, there he is again. He's holding his stomach and through his black jacket I can see something seeping through, blood probably. His knuckles are cut badly but I'm more concerned on why he's holding his stomach so tightly. I pull him in and sit him down on the couch again.

"Take off your shirt and jacket." I tell him. I'm not going to even question him this time. He does as I say as I get the med kit and a towel again. Once I'm back I see that he's shirtless. I swallow hard and try not to drool, god damn he's fit. I set the stuff down and my eyes widen once I see why he was holding onto his stomach. He was shot. I meet his eyes and he just looks at me almost as if he's waiting for me to say something. I just shake my head.

"You need to go to the hospital, there's a freaking bullet in your stomach!"

"No Hospital, it's a gun shot wound, they will get the police involved." I groan frustrated at his words.

"Yeah. Exactly, Frank, who did this to you?" I tuck my hair behind my ear waiting for his answer.

"It doesn't matter, I need you to get it out." His voice is gruff and he seems to be having a hard time breathing due to the pain.

"Me? Me! Frank, I'm not a doctor! Why are you even shot? What happened?" I start to frantically ask him questions. He got shot for crying out loud and he's acting as if it's a regular thing.

"Take it out, Emma, please. I would do it myself but my fingers are too big." I bite my lip at his begging.

"Jesus, Frank. I don't even know where to start!"

"Just dig around until you can find it." He explains and I shake my head. It's official, this is insane and he's insane. His eyes are pleading with me and I curse at myself for being such a softie. Thank god I don't mind the sight of blood.

"Okay, okay." I take a deep breath and place my left hand above the wound to hold steady as my right hand goes for it. I cringe once my thumb and pointer finger are touching it and I start to dig. I can tell he's fighting back the pain from the way his face twitches. I ignore it and focus on getting it out faster so this can be over. I finally find the bullet and tightly get a hold on it before dragging it out. He makes a small sound as it finally comes out. I place the bullet on the towel and then get the alcohol. I pour some over the wound which I can imagine hurts like a bitch.

"You need to stitch it up." He explains.

"Frank, I don't know how to I-" He cuts me off. "I'll help you. Just calm down and grab the supplies." If he knows how to stitch I wonder how may other times he's had to patch himself back up again. I nod my head at him and grab the supplies from the kit. He explains the motions to me and leads my hand to the wound and helps finish it. I sigh as I cut the wire. He lays back against the couch in relief. I put the stuff away and wash my hands thoroughly with soap. When I come back out I figure now is the time to start asking questions. I have many questions, he got shot, why? What does he do at night? Who is he? But there's only one sticking out more than the others.

"Am I safe, Frank?" I cross my arms as I stand in front of him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He says. My heart soars at that statement but it isn't the answer I need.

"That's not what I asked, Frank." I sit down by him again and wait for his reply.

"I don't know." I scoff and shake my head. "How do you not know?"

"Look, It's complicated, okay?" He runs his hand over his face and I almost feel bad for him but I don't even know the man.

"No, it's not okay. What are you doing that causes you to come to my door all bloody and bruised?"

"It doesn't matter, just know that I won't let anything happen to you." I hope his words means he cares and not that I'm some burden that happened to waltz into the middle of something bad going on and he feels he has to help me.

"How am I suppose to trust that? I barely know you, Frank."

"It's better that way."

"You're infuriating! I can't trust you if I don't know you!" I know what I said was half a lie. Something about Frank told me I could trust him, that he was actually true to his word and would protect me. But the question is, protect me from what? What is he mixed up in? A gang? Not only is the curiosity killing me but I'm actually concerned.

"You know what? Fine. I'll give you something maybe you will actually see what it means to open up a little bit." I can't believe I'm about to tell him this. "I had an older brother who was in the army, he was the one who helped me pick out the gun. I also have two other guns a Beretta Model and a Sig Sauer, both 9 millimeters. I've never had to use them but I know how to." I bite my lip waiting to see what he would say.

"Had?" Of course he noticed that bit. I nod my head, "the mission he went on was compromised. He died before the officer in charge of his team could even come up with a plan. They were hiding but he wasn't hidden well enough and the enemy...shot him as soon as he came into view." I don't go into further detail considering that was reasonably enough.  
I ground my teeth from crying, I haven't cried over him in awhile but I've never talked to anyone about it and it feels like I'm reopening a wound.

"I've lost people too. In combat and out of it. That's why I do what I do."

"What do you do exactly, Frank?" I question him happy to get off the conversation of my brother.

"I do what the police can't do and what they don't have the guts to do." my mind swims at his answer. What does that mean? _You know what it means_. My subconscious comments. Do I though?

"So you're some vigilante? Like that red guy I hear about on the news?"

"I'm nothing like him. Look, I do what has to be done. Okay? I'm tired now so if you don't mind I would like to crash here again because I can't move." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He gave me a little bit of information to go off of. I know it wasn't much but for him it probably was and I don't want to push it. In due time he'll open up more.

"Frank Castle, you're driving me insane." I huff as I get him pillows and blankets like the night before.

"It's what I do best, Emma."   
  


When I open my eyes I forget for a second that Frank once again spent the night on my couch. But everything from last night comes rushing back to me practically giving me a headache. I need coffee and breakfast. I hop out of bed and go straight towards the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put my hair up in a bun before exiting. What I find weird is that there is nice smell coming from the kitchen. I walk down the hall and turn to my right into the kitchen to find Frank there over the stove cooking. I almost drool from the sight, he's still shirtless from last night and he's making pancakes. How domestic. I lean against the entrance and cross my arms. I figured I'd gawk at him a little more before I let him know I'm here. His back muscles contract each time he moves and I swallow hard. He has plenty scars on his back but I think it just makes him look hotter.

"I know you're there." He says not looking away from what he's doing. My cheeks flush and I'm glad he's not facing toward me.

"Of course you do." I say under my breath but I know he heard it. I walk over to him and peek at the pan.

"So is this going to become a thing now? I patch you up at night and you make me breakfast in the morning?" I tease and steal a pancake that was made and bite into it. Damn, they were good. 

He looks at me with a smirk and I give him an innocent smile.

"Considering you're pretty bad at stitching I don't think so." He replies and flips the pancake in the pan over.

"Hey! I told you I'm no doctor! Geez, Catstle, I help you out and this is the thanks I get?" I scoff and he gives me a pointed look. "I'm making you pancakes."

"Fair point. Actually, It's not because everything you're using right now is mine." I point at him and after grab a mug from the cabinet. I pour myself some coffee he had made.

Dude stays here twice and suddenly he's making his way around the kitchen. Unbelievable. But I kinda like it.

"You don't give me a break." He shakes his head and places the pancake on one of the plates and turns the stove off.

"You?" I point at him, "You really want to talk about who's not giving who a break? You serious?" I grab the cartoon of milk from the counter. I take notice at the fact that he didn't put it up after he made the pancake mix, he's seen me drink my coffee with just milk.

"Can we just eat?" He asks and I smirk knowing I got him. He hands me a plate with four pancakes on top and I head over to the table as he follows. I was about to go back for syrup and butter but I notice he's holding those too. He sets them on the table and I sit down. I spread butter and then pour syrup on my pancakes. Today feels different. I feel like I know Frank more even though he's still barely told me anything. Nonetheless, it still feels good.

I eat my pancakes as does he and our eyes meet every once in awhile. Once we our done I put the plates in the sink and he goes into the living room. I follow him in and he throws back on his shirt.

"I have one question before you leave. Are you going to come back tonight the same way you did these past two nights?" I cross my arms waiting for his answer.

"Every night is different." He shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, well if you do can you just call me instead of banging on my door? You're going to wake the whole damn building."

"Alright then," he pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to me. "Put your number in and if I need to I'll call." I take it from his grasp and go to add my contact. When I'm finished I call my phone and hear it ring from my room. I then end the call and hand it back to him.

"Have a good day, Castle." I say and he nods and walks out my door. I sigh and go back to my room. I pick up my phone to check the time and I see I have two hours before I have to go into work. Donna wants me there at noon today. I swipe on Franks number and add his contact to my phone.

I get back in bed and mess round with my phone a bit. I realized I don't have any activities to do here yet in Hell's Kitchen. I could see if there's a gym around, I use to do that when I was free back in Brooklyn. I search gyms near me into the google search bar and only one pops up that is here in Hell's Kitchen, the rest are going toward the upper east side which is a longer drive and probably more expensive. I quickly get out of bed and change into some leggings and a navy green army hoodie. It use to be Colins. I then slip on my converse and grab my wallet and phone. I figured I could check it out before I go into work and see if I like it or not. I walk out of my apartment and decide to walk there since it's early morning and it was only a few blocks from where Donna's was so it wasn't going to kill me. I quickly plug in my headphones to my phone and then put the buds in my ear. I turn on my music and the first person to fill through my ears is John Mayer.

Once I arrive to the gym I smile at the look of it. It's an old fashioned building and doesn't even have a name on it but I guess that didn't matter around here. A gym is a gym. I enter the building and walk up the stairs. I then open another set of doors and walk in. The gym is half excersice equipment and half boxing ring and boxing bags. There is two men in the ring going at it and a few on the bags. I also see another two men lifting weights. I'm so busy looking around that I don't notice a man come and stand in front of me.

"Hello, what can I do for ya?" He questions with a smile. His hair is blonde or was blonde but it is now fading to grey, his cheek bones were hollowed out giving away the sign that he was pretty high up in age. But his brown eyes were friendly which quickly made me stick out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Emma." He grabs my hand into his rough one and shakes. "Hello, Emma. I'm Rob."

"So I was just looking for a new gym. I just moved here. But I guess this is a men's only thing you got going on here?" I take another look around the room just to prove my point. Seriously, do women not come here? He laughs at my comment and shakes his head.

"We occasionally have women in here but mostly men are signed up. But I can get you signed up right away?" He asks me as if I was actually going to change my mind because it was mostly men who populated this small gym.

"Yes, please." He nods and has me follow him to his office. I get some curious looks from the guys but I ignore it and walk into his office. He grabs something from one of his filing cabinets and hands it to me along with a pen.

"Just fill this out." I fill in the sheet and hand him my credit card to charge the monthly fee of $30. He swipes it on his machine and then hands it back to me.

"We're open from 6am to 2am on weekdays and then on weekends from 6am to 11pm." He explains to me and I nod.

"Also, we have wraps and gloves at your disposable but once you're finished with them please throw the wraps in the bin outside of this office so my guy can get them clean. Also, if any of those guys out there give you problems let me know. I don't want any of that in my gym. Clear?" I nod at his words. I never thought to actually box but if it's here I'll do it, I'm not paying $30 just to use some equipment.

"Yes, all clear. Thank you so much." I shake his hand again and he smiles and shakes back.

"Of course, I'll see you later, hun." He walks me out of his office and I go straight out the door and down the stairs.


	5. V.

_"Sometimes we just get lucky and sometimes it's just our guardian angel keeping an eye out for us."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**V.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There's a new crime fighter out on the streets of Hell's Kitchen but can we really believe this person is on our side? Last night there was a shooting in the lower east side. Police say that an unknown person killed a dozen Irish gang members at a private bar on Bowery. Police are still trying to figure out who this killer is and get him off the streets. Could this possibly be the same person who killed four men who were later known to be sex traffickers?" The tv in the diner displays the local news channel and me and Donna are intently watching. The screen shows police cars and crime scene tap around the building the reporter was just talking about.

"Seems like he's just taking out the bad ones." I shrug and continue to eat from my bag of chips.

"Yeah, but I mean that guy is still out on the streets. I wouldn't want to run into him." Donna says and grabs a few chips from my bag.

"I don't think anyone would. All I'm saying is, if he's taking out the good ones then we have nothing to worry about." I pop another chip into my mouth.

"But how do you know it's just the bad ones? Just because he's killed some gang members and traffickers doesn't mean he won't kill you." She explains.

"I guess you have a point there."

"Besides, Isn't that Daredevil character protecting this city as it is? Why do we need someone like this guy to start killing everyone. From what I've seen on tv, Daredevil just gets them arrested. This guy likes to murder them."

"It's funny, I left Brooklyn for the crime but it seemed to follow me here." I sigh at the irony. Part of me says it's just the crime that pushed me out of Brooklyn but it was also my life there. It was boring there and I wanted excitement, besides the crime part. I thought if maybe I'd move closer to the city I would get that. So far it's gotten me a bloody Frank at my door for two nights so I guess I scored. Sort of.

"Crime is everywhere, sweetheart."

"That it is, Donna."

When I get off my shift I figured I could go to the gym. I got home and changed into my black workout leggings and a plan black shirt. I also had a sports bra underneath. When I get to the gym I am pleased to see less guys than earlier. I don't like crowded gyms. Some of them glance at me but go right back to their workouts. Maybe none of them will give me problems. I stride over towards the treadmill and place my water bottle in the cupholder. I then turn on my music and start to run. When I'm finished I lift some weights and use a few of the machines. As I take a break from what I was doing I drink half of my water bottle as a man comes up to me. He was pretty tall and I admire how handsome he is. He has light facial hair and black hair that looks wet, probably from sweat. His jawline is very prominent even through his facial hair. His eyes are his most beautiful quality. They are a greenish grey and I'm in awe at the color.

"Hi, I'm Jeff. Sorry to interrupt you but I need to box and I was wondering if you could hold the bag?" He gives me a hopeful smile, his teeth are even perfect. I look around the gym to see that there is still three other men in here. Why doesn't he just ask them?

"I'm Emma, but why me?" I hope this isn't a ploy to hit on me because as attractive as he is, I wasn't interested.

"Because those guys over there don't like to spend their time holding it for me." He nods over to the guys who are lifting weights.

"And what makes you think I want to?" I didn't mean it in a rude way I just wanted to know his play.

"Wishful thinking? I was just asking, you don't have to do it." He seems sincere enough, I don't think he was trying to hit on me at all which makes me feel one hundred times better.

"I'll do it, but you have to hold it for me after." I bargain and he nods rights away.

"Deal." He turns around and heads over to one of the bags and I follow. He already had on wraps so he was just waiting for me to hold the bag steady. I get on the other side of the bag and place my hands on and press my body against it. He immidealty starts punching and the bag jerks back into me every time. The discomfort isn't too bad, it just vibrates through my whole body giving me this weird feeling.

"So how old are you, Emma?" He asks as he punches again.

"Why do you care to know?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Just curious is all."

I sigh, "I'm twenty five. And you?"

"Twenty eight."

"How long have you been coming here for?" I ask as I grunt from a particular powerful punch.

"Two years now, I saw you earlier this morning. You just started."

"That is correct."

"Alright, your turn." He says fifteen minutes later as he stands up straight. I go over to the shelf with the wraps and grab two. I start to wrap them as I make my way over to him. Once I've gotten them on, he holds the bag. I've only boxed a few times with Colin but it's been a long time since then. I still faintly remember how to stand so I position my right foot outward and put my left foot in front facing straight ahead. I keep my right fist closer to my chest since it's my dominant one and I have the left one out a bit.

"You box before?" He asks.

"A few times, I have't in awhile."

"Alright, show me what you got." He nods and I quickly jab right and left at the bag causing it to shake.

"You got some power behind you, not bad. I'll show you a little secret though."

And that's how I made another friend within the span of three weeks.

After the gym Jeff walked me back to my apartment. Turns out he lived two blocks away from me so he wasn't going out of his way. I was glad I was making friends, in Brooklyn I never did much so I never really got to know anyone. But here is different, I like it here. Me and Jeff talk about random things and I learn a bit about him. He lives here alone but his parents live in Long Island so he still has family close by. He works at a bar and grill closer to downtown and he volunteers at a food bank nearby. Overall he seemed like a good person and I was happy to befriend him.

"Thanks for walking with me." I say as we get to the steps of my complex.

"No problem, goodnight." He says and walks down the street. I quickly enter the building and go up to my apartment. Once I get to my hallway Franks door opens and he walks out.

"Hey, no injuries tonight?" I joke and he shakes his head.

"No, who was that guy you were walking with?" Woah, totally unrelated and random.

"Uh, how did you-" "I have windows."

"He's a guy I met at the gym, why?" I cross my arms.

"I don't think you should let just anyone walk you home." He states. That's rich.

"You walk me home, Frank."

"That's different."

"How?" I then realize what he means. "When I asked you if I was safe, is this why you're telling me this?"

He sighs, "look, I don't know who has seen you with me when I walk you home but it's dangerous to trust just anybody."

"If I'm in danger you need to tell me right now, Castle." He''s starting to piss me off. I like him, I do, but if he's mixed in with some bad things I don't want to be involved.

"I already told you not when I'm around."

"But isn't that why you're worried? Because I might be seen with you. You're the one who is putting me in danger—if any, just by walking me home."

"It's unlikely that you're in any danger but I just don't want to risk it." Hearing those words don't make me feel any better because the fact of the matter is, I could potentially be in danger which is not something I want. But he gave me an answer.

"You're risking it when you keep coming to my door and when you walk me home." He's totally contradicting himself and he knows it.

"Do you honestly want to walk home alone?" He gives me a pointed look and I sigh.

"No, Frank. But that's not the point here. You know what? Just forget it." I'm exhausted and I just want to curl up in bed. I go to unlock my door but he stops me. "Wait."

I turn back to look at him hoping he's going to give me more information on his situation but frustratingly he does not.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, could you watch Max? I'll give you his dog food and leash, I just need someone to watch him." I want to ask where the hell he's going that he can't take Max with him but I know it's nothing good so I don't.

"Yeah, that's fine." I sigh.

"Let me get him and his stuff." He says before turning to his door and walking back in. My eyes widen, right now? Of course. I sigh and wait for him to come back out, when he does he's carrying all the stuff with Max by his side so I quickly open my door and he enters. Max stays by me and sniffs at me and I give him some love before entering in with him.

"He eats three times a day and I try to take him out for a walk in-between so he can use the bathroom. He shouldn't be a problem." He explains.

"Well if you're not going to be around I guess I'll have to hide him at work so he can walk me home on late nights." I didn't know how many days was a couple for Frank but I was estimating three at the most. I only had one night shift this weekend which I was grateful for.

"He's a good guard dog, if you go out anywhere take him with you. He'll protect you." I smile at that.

"Sounds good, I'll take good care of him. We're going to be best friends." I say to Frank and then turn to Max, "Isn't that right, Max?" He makes a small noise and I laugh. He's so responsive.

"Thanks for this. Call me if somethings wrong with you or Max, you hear me?" I still don't understand why he's so protective but I nod anyways. I think it's just in his nature to be that way especially since he's ex military.

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave already so me and Max can go to sleep." I tease. I see a ghost of a smile on his lips as he nods.

"Alright, stay safe." He tells me and gives Max scratches behind his ears before leaving.

"Well looks like it's just you and me." I say and he wags his tail.   
  
  
  
  
  


It had been four days since I last saw Frank. I will admit I was both worried and annoyed. He said a few days and it's turned out a bit longer. I didn't care about him leaving me with Max, I loved Max. Having him made my apartment less lonely and he was such a fun dog. The thing I cared about is that he said he would only be a few days now he has me freaking out. I don't know how to feel about feeling this way. I mean we're kind of friends? Actually I know nothing about him other than that he use to be a soldier and his name is Frank Castle. So he's not a friend. He's merely an acquaintance. But part of me is actually starting to form some feelings for him despite that I know nothing about him. I just can't help it though, he's kind to me and he's not too bad on the eyes, not bad at all. But something tells me what he's doing goes so much deeper than I could understand. Or want to understand.

Everyday at work me and Donna would hear something new about this guy who keeps going around killing people. We see that it still has only been gang members recently making Donna side with me about him only killing the bad guys. Not that it was okay to go around killing people like he's above the law but if he's going to kill someone I'd rather it be the rapists and gang members than innocent people.

On this afternoon I was in the mood for Chinese food so I walked down a few blocks to one Donna had told me about. She bragged about their orange chicken so I wanted to try it out. I had ordered the food to go and when I was walking back I noticed a sign on the building right next to the Chinese place.

_Nelson & Murdock attorneys at law_

The place seemed so small to be a workplace for lawyers but I didn't care as I made the quick decision to go in. Once I enter I walk up two flights of stairs before reaching a hallway. On the door to my left it had a decal of the same sign outside and I knocked. I needed a job not just a waitress job. I worked at a law firm in Brooklyn so maybe I can land one here.

I hear some voices from behind the door and then it is being pulled open. There's two men standing before me. One with blonde hair down to his shoulders with a dopey smile on his face and another with black hair and circular sunglasses. I take notice that he's holding a black stick, I gather right away that he is blind.

"Uh, hello, may we help you?" The blonde guy questions me with a confused look now on his face.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me. Do you guys happen to be hiring?" I know it's a long shot but I wanted to at least try.

"Are you a lawyer?" The blonde one asks again. I shake my head. "No, but I use to work at a law firm in Brooklyn. I handled the numbers over there, I have a minor in accounting. I could even get them to send a letter about the things I did there."

"Are you an angel?" He asks me again and I give him a strange look.

"Excuse me?"

"What my partner Foggy means is, how soon can you start?" The other guys says and my eyes widen in shock.

"Uh, just like that? You guys don't need to interview me or anything?" Maybe this was just sketchy but theses guys didn't seem sketchy.

"We recently just got this place going a couple of months ago so we're kind of desperate. We have someone who's been handling all our stuff for us but it's a little too much for just her so we could really use someone to handle the financial part of this place." Foggy explains.

"Well okay then. Nice to meet you both, I'm Emma." I shake their hands and I realize I still have the Chinese food in my other hand.

"I'm Matt Murdock and this is Foggy Nelson." I nod at the introduction.

"We're not going to lie to you, Emma. Considering we're just starting out, the pay won't be great but if you stick with us for awhile it could change." Matt says. I don't mind though, if I can manage this job and my job at the diner then there wouldn't be a problem.

"That's fair. I will warn you I have a part time job and I don't want to give that up." I tell them.

"No worries, we don't expect you to. You need to make a living, we get that. I'll give you a call when I've cleared a day for you to start and then we can arrange a schedule that works for you. Sound good?" Matts words gets me excited and I nod my head. I exchange the numbers with both of them and then tell them I have to be on my way. I smile to myself as I walk back to my apartment. Maybe my guardian angel is really looking out for me. I place my hand on the dog tags beneath my sweater. Colin. He's looking out for me.

I finally get back to my apartment and I almost drop my food from the shock of Frank sitting on my couch.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to meet Matt and Foggy!


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Attempted Sexual Assault & Violence

_"Tell me something, anything."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**VI**.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Christ, Frank, how'd you get in here?" I clutch my chest and try to regain my breath.

"It wasn't hard to pick the lock." He says looking at me while petting Max who's laid beside him on the couch. He's not hurt and part of me is relived but also very curious. He looks good in his grey hoodie and black jacket over it. His black jeans once again hang on his hips and he's wearing the same laced up boots as always. He looks hot.

"Good to know." I mutter and plop down on the couch right next to him and set my food on the table and I start to take out the containers. I ordered a lot more than I could eat but everything just looked so good and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to try a lot of it.

"Hungry?" I ask Frank and he nods. I hand him a box of orange chicken with a fork and he digs in. I start with some noodles and my tastebuds go crazy, this is damn good.

I kick off my shoes and sit criss cross on the couch facing Frank which makes him sigh. He already knows I'm going to ask him questions.

"Look, I don't know what's caused you to be so closed off but I promise it helps talking about whatever it is." He tilts his head at me as if he didn't expect me to say that.

"Emma, it's complicated." He shakes his head and sighs.

"Then un-complicate it, I don't want to force you into talking about whatever it is but I think it would be good to. I'm trying to be friends with you but I can't if you won't tell me anything about you, so—" "Okay." I almost ask him again to make sure I'm hearing right.

"Okay?" I set my noodles down and give him my full attention.

He sighs, "okay."

I wait for him to speak.

"I had a family. A wife and two beautiful kids, they were everything to me. My world. I was always getting called out so I was away a lot but when I was home it was like I never left, yeah?" I bite my lip and nod. It felt like that every time Colin came back.

"When I got sent back home after a couple of months it felt like something was different. I was just tired and it didn't feel the same as it use to. That's not the point though. A day after I got back we all went up to the park to have a picnic. Maria thought it would be nice to take the kids out. It was a nice day, I was playing around with Frank Jr. and Maria was twirling around with Lisa. Everything happened so fast after that." Tears well up in my eyes because I knew it was hard for him by the way he stares off into space like he's reliving it.

"I heard screaming and then there was gun shots. Just like that they were taken from me." He tries to get out more words but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. He snaps out of his daze and his eyes meet mine. They are a little watery and my heart breaks for him.

"It's okay, Frank. You don't have to continue." A tear rolls down my cheek and I quickly swipe it away. I shouldn't be crying when he's opening up to me. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes just letting everything process before I decided to talk.

"When Colin died it felt like I couldn't breathe. He was my best friend and we did everything together. We went to concerts together and movies and sports events and we gave each other relationship advice. When he died all of that just disappeared like it never even happened in the first place. Like every moment I had was just lost because he was gone. It took me awhile to realize that wasn't true. All the memories we shared were real and they weren't gone just because he was. The memories you had with your family will always live on through you, Frank. Just like the memories I had with Colin live through me. It's a reminder that we're still breathing and to not take it for granted. It's also a reminder that they are still here with us even when we can't see them."

"You want to tell me about your kids?" I ask as I hand him the noodle box and I grab the chicken one. "What do you mean?" He asks as he starts to eat again

"What were they like?" He smiles lightly as if he was recalling memory after memory. I never would have thought he had a family, a wife and kids nonethelesss. It's not fair that they were ripped from him so viciously.

"Frank Jr. was always so energetic. He was always bouncing off the walls giving me and Maria problems but man did I enjoy it. We would play catch almost everyday, he was on a baseball team so I would practice with him. And Lisa, man she was my world. My little girl was the one who kept me up, who kept me goin' through everything. And every night when I was home I'd read her a story to bed. She always knew me so well and just knew when I needed a hug, she knew when her old man needed her." He sighs. I wish Frank still had his family. I wish he still had that life with them.

"And your wife?"

"Maria. I loved her so goddamn much. She was such a good mother and she was the perfect wife. I had it all until I didn't." I can see he's in pain still but I also know it helped to get it out.

"Thank you, Frank."

"For?"

"For telling me. For also letting me talk about Colin, I've never talked about him to anyone before." I set down the chicken and grab the box filled with rice.

"Guess I should thank you then, for listening." He continues to eat the food and I smile.

"What are friends for." I say and he smirks at me.

"We're friends now?"

"Yup, you're stuck with me. Hope you don't mind." I tease and he smiles.

"Not at all."  
  
  


"Vigilante they are now calling The Punisher has targeted another gang just last night. Five dead and seven are injured. The seven are currently being questioned on the events that took place here on Houston street." The tv screen plays in the diner as always and as always me and Donna are watching intently. Only this time Frank is seated at the bar with his usual black coffee.

"I'm telling you, Donna, he's not killed anyone that's innocent." I say as I clean the silver napkin holders that I collected from all the tables.

"I know. Maybe it's a good thing he's out there? I mean the police do shit to keep the gangs off the streets anyways." Donna says and I nod my head.

"Exactly! And why do you think he's called The Punisher? Probably because he punishes the people who deserve it." I explain.

"You really got this guy all figured out, huh?" Frank comments smirking.

"A little bit, what do you think of him?" I ask Frank and Donna waits for his answer.

"Doesn't matter what I think."

"Of course it does." Donna says to him and walks back into the kitchen.

I give him look waiting for his answer and he sighs, "I think I agree with you."

I smile at that.

"Lovely, I have a question though." He doesn't say anything and continues to drink his coffee waiting for me to ask.

"Can you walk me home again tonight?" I bite my lip hoping he doesn't have to go do whatever he does at night.

"I told you I would every time." He says and I smile.

"You don't feel safe with The Punisher out there?" He teases. I roll my eyes.

"Actually I think I feel safe with him out there."   
  
  


"Jesus, Jeff, I am still new to this. Take it freaking easy." I groan as we circle each other in the ring. He was holding up the gloves I had to hit and occasionally he would try to hit me with them and I would have to block his punches. Only sometimes I wasn't fast enough and he'd hit me.

"You won't learn if you don't get hit a few times. You have to be fast, it's not all about strength it's about reflexes too." He explains as he goes to hit me again. I quickly block his punch with my right hand and then swing my left hand into a left hook and get him by surprise in the face.

"How about you take it easy!" He shakes his head and rolls his head around to loosen the blow.

"You deserve it, asshole." Me and Jeff had gotten really close over the past week and he had been teaching me how to box and he's taught me some tips on how to protect myself. I was lucky to have him as a friend because I hadn't made any besides Donna and the guys.

"Alright, I'm done for today." I huff and get out of the ring. I take off my gloves and then the wraps and put them in the dirty bin to be washed.

"We've only been at it for an hour." I scoff at Jeffs words.

"Yeah and before that I jogged for twenty minutes and lifted weights for another fifteen. I'm done." I open my water bottle and chug all of it down. The refreshing cool taste satisfies my thirst and let's me catch my breath. I grab the towel I brought and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Whatever you say, Andrews."

After my workout I went home to shower and change. Matt had called me just yesterday and we planned a schedule out that would work for me. When I wasn't working at Donnas I could go in for a few hours and start to help with accounting. I had Saturday and Sunday off at Donnas and Matt said I could keep those days to myself so I wasn't working everyday. I admired his kindness and appreciated the opportunity to be able to work for them so quickly. I was going in today to start sorting out everything. He told me him and the other woman Karen would be there and she could help let me know where she left off with the books. I was ecstatic to say the least, they seemed like good people and it was a start up firm.

I made my way down to the office with my headphones in as always. I admired that I cleaned up well for my first day. I was wearing a tan blouse tucked into my black skirt with tan pointed heels. My hair was up in a neat bun and I even put on some eyeshadow and lipstick. I looked good and I felt good.

Once I got to the building I went up to their door and knocked. A woman with blonde hair let me in. She was really pretty and her outfit was so simple yet so cute. She had on a white button up and a black pencil skirt on with black heels.

"Hello, I'm Karen. You must be Emma." She holds out her hand to shake with a smile. I shake her hand and smile as she lets me in the office.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." I say and she leads me over to another room with a desk in it and some cabinets. The desk holds a computer and some files are placed on it which I can assume is all the accounting information.

"You'll be working in here for now until we can figure out how this is going to work. But if you're ready I'd like to start showing you where I left off."

"Of course, put me to work." I say and she quickly goes into explanation about the company and everything I need to know.

When I got out of work it was already ten. I spent a little extra time there trying to make everything perfect since it was my first day. I wanted to impress them because I really needed this job and I was a perfectionist and couldn't leave until I had everything I needed to have sorted out for the day. I debated to call Frank to walk me home but I didn't want to just stand here outside waiting for him to walk over. So I decided to just walk myself. The streets were pretty empty and only a few places were open. As I was walking down the main street to get to my apartment I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. But every time I turn around there is no one there. I make my paces faster just wanting to get home already. But I regret walking alone when someone pulls me into an alley and slams me against the wall. My eye sight goes black for a quick second from the impact my head had against the wall and I let out a whimper.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you now, is he?" The man sneers and I take notice that he's the same man who stopped me and Frank the other night.

"Let me go." I beg but he doesn't let up. Tears spring into my eyes at how helpless I am. He's got my arms pinned above my head against the wall and his knees are pressed into my thighs keeping me from kicking.

"Oh, I don't think so. I finally got you alone." He smirks and I see his yellow teeth. I almost throw up when he kisses me on the lips.

"No! Stop!" I'm crying now but he doesn't care as one of his hands holds both my arms up and the other one trails to my shirt. I'm shaking with fear and all I can repeat is no. He quickly rips the front of my shirt and his hand slides onto my breast. I feel shocked and embarrassed that he's actually touching me. I spit in his face as he gets closer to me and he looks angry.

"You bitch." He curses under his breath and he pulls his right hand back and punches me in the face. He then tries to pull down my skirt but I wiggle against his grip trying to run.

"Don't fucking moving!" He yells and this time he puts a hand to my throat and squeezes hard making me gasp for breath. As he was busy trying to yank my skirt down I'm able to move one of my legs and knee him in balls. When he drops to his knees in pain I run. I'm in heels and I'm not that fast but I don't stop. I turn to make sure he isn't following me, even though he isn't I continue to run while tears stream down my face. I finally get to my complex and run inside and straight up the stairs. My heels clack loudly against the tiled floor as I finally get to my door. I pull my keys out from my pocket and my hands are shaking so bad that I can't get get the key in right away. My eyes are starting to blur from the tears that keep rushing out. I hear a door open from behind me but I don't look.

"Emma, you okay?" Franks voice fills my ears. He was home. If I would've called him and just waited, what happened wouldn't of happened. I'm so stupid.

"Mhmm." I hum and finally get the key into the knob and open the door. I try to close it behind me but a foot stops it from closing.

"Frank, please, I'm okay." I say my back still facing him as I'm now in my apartment. I hear him close my door.

"Then why won't you look at me? And why are you shaking?" I cry harder at his words and I finally turn around. His eyes widen and I know he's angry. He steps closer to me but I take a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" His tone is gentle and I nod. He steps forward again and lightly touches my cheek with his fingers. I flinch at the touch. He then moves my hair away from my neck and slides his fingers down to what I can assume are the fingerprints the man left. His touch makes me shiver. His eyes then gaze downwards to my ripped blouse and my uneven bunched up skrit.

His jaw clenches and he pulls his hand away from me.

"Who did this to you, Emma? Tell me." He demands and I shake my head.

"One of the guys from the other night." My voice is hoarse from the choking and I cringe at the sound.

"I'll kill him, why did you walk home alone? I told you to call me, Emma! Damn it!" He yells and runs his hand down his face. I cry harder at his harsh tone and I turn away and go into my room. I hear him sigh. I quickly get changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and walk back out. To my surprise he's still here. He walks up to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Why didn't you call me?" He cups my face with his hand and I try not to read too much into the gesture.

"I don't know. I thought it would be worse to just wait for you to get there." I shrug.

"Call me no matter what, okay? You could've stayed on the phone with me till I got there." He had a point and I wish I would've done that instead. I nod my head.

"Are you okay? Do you need ice?" He asks.

"It hurts but I'm fine." He nods at me and goes to remove his hand from my cheek but I place mine on top of his.

"Could you stay for tonight? I don't want to be alone." I almost want to cry again when he nods but I keep it in.

"You mind if I fall asleep on the couch too?" I don't want to tell him I don't even feel like being in my bed alone. The guys touch just keeps playing over and over in my head making me sick.

"Come on." He says and we go over to the couch. He takes off his shoes and takes off his belt but he keeps everything else on. He has a hoodie on with his black jeans once again. I grab some blankets and pillows and he takes them from me and sets them on the couch. He then sits down on the couch and leans back and grabs my wrist and tugs me to sit by him. He puts his arm over my shoulders and pulls me into his chest and then pulls the blanket over us. His body heat warms me up quickly and I lean my head against his chest.

"Thank you, Frank." I whisper.

"Get some sleep, Em." My heart skips a beat at his nickname for me and with that I fall asleep.  
  



	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The first kiss.

_"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone." _   
  
  
  
  


**VII.**   
  
  
  
  
  


"A man was found dead late last night on 5th street in an alley. The cops suspect it was The Punisher once again." The news plays over the diner and Donna turns to me.

"Now he's killing innocent people!" She says but I don't take my eyes off the screen. That street is two blocks from my apartment. I keep my eyes glued to the tv and I gasp once they identify the man.

"Donna, that's no innocent man. He's the one who attacked me." I say still in shock. I couldn't hide my bruised cheek from Donna and the guys and they immediately wanted to know what happened. I explained and Donna was so worried for me she even wanted to send me home to take a day off. That was yesterday. It happened two nights ago. And yet again I haven't seen Frank since that night. When I had woken up that morning he wasn't there but he did make me some pancakes and had coffee made for me for when I did. I was a little scared to walk outside even in the daylight because I was worried the man would stop me again no matter what time of day it was. I hadn't had a night shift since two days ago when it happened, only afternoon shifts. Donna even asked if I wanted to only work the afternoons from now on but I told her I'd be fine. After all, I would be asking Frank to walk me home no matter what. I learned my lesson.

"Looks like The Punisher is looking out for you." Donna teases. It did make me feel better knowing he was dead no matter how awful that sounded. It was also weird that he assaulted me and two days later he was dead. It's like The Punisher knew, and maybe he did. Maybe he knows about me and heard what happened. I just don't understand how, the only people who know are the Donna and the guys and Frank. He couldn't of possibly seen it happen and not do anything about it, right?

The Punisher could be anyone, he could be one of the customers in this diner right now. Either way part of me is glad he's on the streets killing people who actually truly deserved it. I now don't have to worry about that guy again. I felt safe. The Punisher made me feel safe.

"Donna could I maybe go home? I'm not feeling to well with this stuff being brought up again." I was lying. I loved Donna and I felt bad for lying but I wanted to go home, I only had two hours left in my shift anyways. It was only 3pm and I wanted to learn more about this Punisher guy. Maybe he was only killing people who deserved it, but why? What's his motive? There was a hungry curiosity in me to find out and that's what I was going to do.

"Of course! Go! Go! We'll be fine here. Just get some rest." She gives me a quick hug and then I gather my stuff and leave. I make sure Donna doesn't watch me as I go straight towards the office. Once I get there I hurry up the stairs and enter. Karen is the only one here today and she greets me.

"Hey, Emma. Woah, what happened?" She notices my cheek and I shake my head.

"I didn't know you were coming in today?" She adds.

"Technically I'm not but I wanted to look up some things. Is that alright?" I hope they don't mind I'm using their computer for this.

"Of course not. Anything I can help you with?"

I sigh, maybe she could hep me. I was just curious after all.

"I'm a little curious on The Punisher." She laughs lightly.

"Conveniently, we are actually working with a man who says The Punisher is out to get him. He said he had a run in with him and ever since then he hasn't been safe and he's been hiding out."

"So he's seen this guy before?" I ask her and she nods.

"Well, yes but—" I cut her off. "Can I talk to him?" She looks confused.

"Why are you suddenly so curious?"

I sigh and sit down in the chair in front of her desk. "I was assaulted two days ago. Two days later the man is dead by The Punisher. I want to know if he knew that he assaulted me or if the guy had done something else to set The Punisher off."

"You were assaulted? Jesus. Um, I guess I can make a call to him. He uses burners usually but I can reach out to him for you."

"Thank you, Karen. I don't why but I'm curious to know if he's out there now watching me or just watching the streets right now."

"The guy who assaulted you, what was his name?" She asks me as she pulls her chair closer to the desk and gets ready to type.

"I don't know but he was identified on the news today." She nods her head and types in something and starts to read out loud.

"Richard Johnson, age 46 found dead...police have revealed that he has a clean record but they still claim The Punisher murdered him." She turns to look at me.

"Not that I'm defending The Punisher but people think he killed this man just to do it. But you were assaulted. I think this answers your question. If he has a clean record why would he go after the guy unless he knew what happened to you. You have to go to the police." I let her words sink in. The Punisher knew what he did to me and put him down for it. But my brows furrow in confusion when she says I have to go to the police.

"The police? Why?" I ask her.

"Because they need to know this man wasn't innocent. And it helps them know that The Punisher doesn't just kill anyone. Helps them with their case on him." I bite my lip and think about it. She's right, The Punisher killed him because of what he did to me and now they think he's even worse than before but that's not true. The least I can do is tell them so they know he's only putting down the guys who deserve it. It also shows people the man he killed was no innocent, he sexually assaulted me.

"Okay, will you come with me?" I ask her and she nods right away.

"Of course, come on. The sooner the better." She gets up from the desk and grabs her purse and I stand up and follow her out. She locks up before we go exit the building and then she leads me over to her car. We get in and she starts to drive. The precinct isn't but twenty minutes away and before I can calm my nerves we pull up. She parks and we walk into the office. People are rushing around making calls and talking, it's hectic. An officer walks up to us and Karen goes to speak but I need to do this. It was my incident anyways.

"How may I help y'all?" The cop asks us.

"I have some information on Richard Johnson, the man you found dead." I explain and he quickly grabs out his notepad and pen and leads us over to what I'm assuming is his desk.

"What kind of information?" I go into detail about what happened that night. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed by it but talking about it made me shy and I felt dirty like I did something wrong. I think the officer sensed it because he would tell me it was okay and that it wasn't my fault. He was patient with me.   
After I told him everything me and Karen left. I told her to drop me off at my apartment which she did. It was almost already six and I just wanted to make dinner. When I went to unlock my door Frank was walking down back to his room with Max. I quickly drop to the floor as Max yanks Frank over to me. I start petting him and he gives me lots of kisses.

"Hey buddy. I haven't seen you in awhile." I place a kiss on his head and stand up.

"Haven't seen you in two days either." I tell him and he sighs.

"I know, I had to take care of some things." I wish I knew what things he was taking care of.

"Well I was about to make dinner if you want to join me." I ask hopeful. It had only been two days but I kind of missed him.

"Yeah, okay. Let me put Max inside—" I stop Frank before he can open his door.

"No, bring him, he doesn't have to be alone. He's always welcome at my place." I say and he nods. I unlock my door and we both walk in.

"I thought you got off of work at five?" He questions me as I set my purse down and slid off my converse.

"Didn't know you knew my schedule, stalker." I tease and he smirks.

"Made it a habit after awhile, especially because of the other day." He says referring to my attack. I smile, he actually remembered so he would know when to walk me home. It was sweet.

"Yeah, I actually went up to the police station today to tell them what happened." I say as he follows me in the kitchen and I start to take out chicken and the food from the fridge.

"Why?" He asks. I get out the pots and pans I need and turn on the stove.

"Because The Punisher killed that man and everyone thinks the guy is innocent. But he sexually assaulted me so we both know that isn't true. People need to know the truth. I also owe it to The Punisher to let the police know why he did what he did to the man. Not that it justifies it exactly but I'm not going to lie, I feel better knowing the guy isn't on the streets anymore."

"So you're helping out The Punisher?" I never thought of it that way. It's not really helping him out though.

"No, but he didn't kill that man just because. He killed that man because he knows what he did to me. I don't know how or why though. I'm trying to figure that part out."

"I don't think you should go looking for trouble, Em." There's the nickname again. I sigh as I start to put the pasta in the pot filled with water and place the chicken on the pan.

"I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity gets you killed." I turn to face him. He's leaning against the counter to my left staring at me. He doesn't have any fresh scars or bruises, only from before which I'm glad for. I didn't like seeing him in pain although he's so use to it. He's wearing a black shirt and his usual black jacket and jeans. He looks good even though I've seen him in the same thing a lot.

"Thought you said you won't let anything happen to me." I smirk and he lets out a laugh through his nose.

"I won't. But you shouldn't go walking into danger if you can help it." He walks over to me and mixes the pasta as I push the pieces of chicken around.

"I can't." I shrug playfully. He looks like he wants to smile but he holds back and just shakes his head.

When both the chicken and pasta are fairly cooked I pour the chicken into the pot with the pasta and stir before getting plates out and serving it. I make Frank sit down at the table and I place the plate in front of him and set my plate as well. I then go back into the kitchen and grab two beers from the fridge and hand him one.

"Thanks. It's real good, I didn't know you knew how to cook." He says as he shoves more pasta into his mouth.

"Frank, I invited you over twice for dinner, I wouldn't do that if I didn't know how to cook."

"Fair point." My phone interrupts us and I quickly make my way over to the counter to retrieve it. I notice Karen is calling and I quickly answer.

"Hey, I got into contact with the guy." She says and my eyes widen. Well that was fast. I turn and hold up my finger to Frank to tell him to give me a second and he nods.

"What happened? Does he know what he looks like?" I whisper into the phone, Frank already thinks I'm looking for trouble trying to figure out this whole Punisher situation.

"Well he was hesitant at first but he said he was tall, almost six foot three. He also said he has a shaved head and he said his nose is pretty big and crooked. I asked him if there was anything else he noticed and the last thing he told me is he was in all black." My mind starts to race at who it could be and then suddenly I turn. Frank is still there eating but I take notice in his appearance again. Shaved head, big nose, all black. It couldn't be.

_He comes to your door hurt._

_He won't tell you what he does at night._

_He just told you to stop looking._

_"Curiosity gets you killed."_

_"I'm gonna kill him." Two days later the guy is dead._

_"I do what the police can't." _

"Karen, thanks so much but I have to go." She starts to say something but I hang up. My head is reeling and I don't know what to do.

Frank Castle is The Punisher.

Frank Castle is also currently sitting at my table having dinner with me.

I let him spend a night three times. I patched him up twice. He's walked me home a few times. I watched his damn dog for four days. And then the last thing I want to admit, I have feelings for the freaking Punisher.

"Hey, you good?" He asks from the table and I turn back to look at him. I'm not afraid, I'm pissed off. I could go to jail for even being in contact with him. Granted, no one knew it was him but still. I was upset that he didn't tell me, I guess I shouldn't of expected him to but I thought we were friends. He's put me in danger by just being my neighbor across the hall. I don't know if I should confront him now or hold off. I don't know what to do. I decide I'll just play it out.

I walk back over to the table and sit down. My food doesn't even look appetizing anymore so I don't touch it but I do down the rest of my beer.

"I'm great." I say with more of a sarcastic tone then I was going for. He raises an eyebrow.

"What was the call about? Everything good?" I have to control myself from rolling my eyes and look down at the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mutter under my breath but I know he catches it.

"Hell does that mean?" I look up to face him. He's confused, guess that makes two of us.

"It means you want to know about my life but don't care to talk about yours." I know it was rude considering he opened up a lot to me a few days ago but I'm angry.

"You shitting me? I told you—"

"You told me about your past, Frank. But you don't ever talk to me about what you do at night."

His jaw clenches and I almost feel like he knows I know, almost. But I have the cards in my hands right now and I want to play this out my way.

"Because it's none of your damn business." I bite my lip to stop the tears that want to form.

"Thought we were friends." I say staring into his eyes.

"Cut that friends bullshit out already. Why ya actin' like this, hmm?" He leans forward on the table waiting for my response.

"Because you continue to lie and keep secrets, Frank."

"Jesus, woman! For the last time, I don't owe you shit!" He gets up from the table and stands by me to which I stand and face him with my arms crossed.

"Don't act like you don't care, Frank!" I yell back at him.

"I don't! It's all in your fucking head!" He yells back. Tears start to form in my eyes and at this point I don't care and I let them fall.

"If you don't care why'd you kill him, Frank?" His stone cold expression starts to loosen once he hears my words.

"Hell you talkin' bout?" He's acting stupid and he knows it.

"Why'd you kill the man who attacked me, Frank?" I don't know how he's feeling, his face is blank.

"Why do you kill any of them?"

"Why did you not tell me? You know you can trust me yet you didn't even try to explain it." Tears are still falling and he shakes his head and runs his hand over his head. He still doesn't answer.

"I trusted you. No, it's actually pathetic that even now, I still trust you. I've told you about my brother, I've never talked to anyone about him. It was personal and I trusted _you _with all of that. Why couldn't you trust me?"

I sigh, "why Frank?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He finally speaks.

"You realize I'm hurting right now, right?" He goes to touch my face but I step back. His expression shows that he is hurt and then he looks angry.

"You scared of me now?"

I scoff.

"Scared? You think I'm scared of you? Unbelievable! Frank, I'm not scared of you. Quite the opposite actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so fucking oblivious! The big bad Punisher doesn't know shit!" I yell.

"You gonna keep yelling or are you going to tell me what the fuck you are—" I cut him off when I lunge forward and connect his lips with mine. He's shocked but starts to kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts my waist up and suddenly my legs are around his waist and he's carrying me. He pushes me up against the wall and I moan. My heart is pounding against my chest and my mind explodes. He slips his tongue through my lips and he groans. He tastes so good and I can't get enough. I pull away quickly having to catch my breath and he gives me a few seconds before attaching his lips back to mine. He then disconnects our lips and trails kisses down my neck, I throw my head back and let him mark my neck. My anger disappears and I'm just happy this is finally happening. He sucks on the base of my neck for a little and I moan and grip his shoulders tight. He then places kisses back up my neck and gives me one last kiss before pulling away. His forehead is against mine and the only sound is our breathing trying to get back to normal. I unwrap my legs from his waist and my feet hit the ground but we stay in our position. Before I could say anything though he backs up and runs his hand down his face.

"Fuck." He whispers. I go to step closer to him but he backs away.

"Don't." He says looking at me. My heart aches at the rejection and I almost want to cry, but I don't.

"Frank—" "I can't." He says and with that he storms out of the dining area and out of my apartment before I can even realize the situation and when I do that's when the tears start to spill. I walk out into the living room and realize Max is still there, laying on my couch. He left his goddamn dog. I sniffle and walk over to the couch and lay down by Max cuddling next to him. As if he senses my pain he gives me a few licks and then curls closer to me. I cry myself to sleep that night.


	8. VIII.

_"I don't want you to leave, but I can't make you stay."_   
  
  
  


**VIII.**   
  
  
  


It's been two weeks since I last saw Frank. I cried for a few days and then decided I needed to get my shit together because let's face it, I hardly knew the guy. Or at least that's what I was telling myself but in reality I knew him more than anyone. I told myself he had lied to me about who he was and even put me in danger by talking to me and I tried to convince myself that it was better this way. My life would be better without him in it, but I was only fooling myself because the truth is my life was mysterious and weird when he was in it, and I liked it. Although, Frank and I never hung out a lot there was a emotional understanding there, the connection between us was silent but did not go unnoticed by me or Frank. I know he felt it. It's been two months since I met him and that was enough time for me to grow close to him and actually care and form feelings.

I had explained my situation to Donna and boy she did not hold back on her opinion. She had taken notice that I had been upset and when I told her everything she told me I needed to suck it up, go out, and knock back a couple of shots. Her words not mine. I was hesitant, I mean I didn't know where the hangout spots were at around here and I didn't go along. So I had called Jeff, he was more than willing to comply saying he needed to get out of his place. So here we were, at some club called Night Light just fifteen minutes out of Hell's Kitchen. I had on a small black dress that stopped mid thigh and flared a bit like a cheerleader skirt. My mid drift was showing due to the opening and the top of it was more like a strapless bikini top. Going across my shoulders and upper chest was another strip of fabric showing my cleavage. My hair was in loose curls down my shoulders and back and my makeup was a bit daring than I'm use to. I felt hot and I felt good. Jeff had complimented me when he picked me up and he looked very suave as well. He had on a light blue button down with black jeans that fit snug on his his hips and legs. He also paired the outfit well with brown suede shoes. He looked hot and I told him as such. He shrugged it off, not being one for compliments.

Why couldn't I like him? My mind asked me over the course of the past week I had been spending extra time with him. I needed to get my mind off Frank and Jeff helped me with that. We went to the movies and would get lunch occasionally, he never brought up my situation after I explained it to him and I silently appreciated it. I didn't want to talk about Frank, I just wanted to hang out with him. But even through all that never once did I feel that I could or even wanted to be more than friends with him. Not that he was open to it but I couldn't be even if he wanted to be more.

"Let's get some drinks." He made sure to keep an arm around my waist seeing as the place was crowded and it'd be hell to lose him. Once we got to the bar we had to wait a minute before the bartender could come to us.

"What'll it be?" He asked.

"Four shots of your strongest tequila." Jeff tells him and the guy is quickly setting the shot glasses down in front of us and grabbing a bottle.

"Four?" I question Jeff and he just smirks, "this is just the warm up." I look at him bewildered but he ignores it and when the four glasses are filled he scoots two towards me.

"Bottoms up." He says and together we do one shot after the other.

Another two shots later added on to those two as well as three screwdrivers, I was drunk. Me and Jeff stayed together through the entire night dancing and talking. It was for the first time in a long time I was having so much fun and letting loose. By the time we were going to leave it was extremely late and part of me wanted to stay knowing that I would just be lonely when I got back to my apartment. But all good things must come to an end.

Jeff decided to call an uber since I was drunk and he was pretty tipsy. He drank around the same as me but he was more tolerable to the drinks considering his weight but I had to say it took four shots and three screwdrivers to get me fully drunk. When the uber arrived at my place Jeff helped me up into my apartment and room before saying a quick goodnight and leaving. Max had jumped onto the bed with me and I let out a laugh.

"Hey buddy!" I giggled as I pet him on the head and then I knocked out.   
  
  


"Fuck." I groan as soon as my eyes open. The pain of my headache rushes through me bringing tears to my eyes. I don't remember too much of last night, only that me and Jeff started with two shots and then ended up in an Uber. I thought we drove though? I pushed the thought away seeing as it was causing my headache to pound harder. I slowly sit up in my bed and get out from underneath the covers. I need Tylenol now. I quickly make my way to the kitchen and grab the bottle and swallow two pills down dry. It's only ten and I need breakfast in me. I debate on making it myself or walking down to the diner. Eventually I decide that some fresh air will wake me up and help this pounding headache. I get changed in some light blue skinny jeans and I throw on a grey sweater. I slip on my converse and grab all my stuff but before I can get out the door I see Max looking at me.

I sigh, "you want to come with me, Max?"

He barks making me let out a groan. "Come on, just don't bark again, got it?" He barks again and I flinch. Why do I even try. I hook his collar to the leash and walk out. It had become a regular thing for me and Max to go out together. Since Frank wasn't around Max was the next best thing. I brought him to work on my night shifts which Donna allowed considering he would stay in the inventory room in the back. It was very spacious and I had water set up in there for him along with food and some toys. He had basically become my dog as I bought him his dog food and toys.

We walked down the street and the cold wind was setting my headache at ease. Once we got to the diner I walked in and noticed there was a few older people sitting in the booths, they shouldn't mind the dog.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Donna questions me as I walk up to the bar with Max trailing behind me as I hold onto his leash. She says a quick hello to him and I'm thankful she doesn't say anything about him being in the front.

"I need food." I sigh and sit down on the chair and wrap his leash around it.

"Are you hungover, Em?" She gasps playfully and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, food, please." I groan and she laughs.

"Joe, Tim! Emma got wasted last night!" Donna yells to the kitchen. The people in the corner look over and my cheeks flush.

"Not so loud, Don." I shake my head.

"Here." She pours coffee for me and I quickly take it from her and pour some creamer in. She tells Joe to make me my usual and ten minutes later it's set down in front of me. I quickly dig in hungry and eager to get rid of this headache with greasy foods.

"So, did you have fun?" Donna leans against the counter drinking her coffee.

"I don't remember much but yeah, I think I did." I smile at that.

"I'm glad! You're so young, you should be out having the time of your life, not working in this old diner everyday or at the office." I had told Donna about working for Nelson and Murdock and she was really happy for me. I specifically explained I would not leave her though, hell, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to. This place is like a second home and I love Donna and the guys. I've also gotten closer to Foggy, Karen, and Matt over the weeks. They are such a weird bunch but they are extremely cool. I even went out with them for some beers the other day at this local bar they go to. It's pretty old and the lady who owns it is a bit weird but I loved it and made it a goal to go once a week with them.

"Well next time, I'll have fun without the alcohol bit. I hate the hangovers." I say as I shove a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

She doesn't say anything for awhile making me look up from my plate to her. She looks hesitant about something and I look at her in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her and she sighs and sets down her coffee.

"He came in last night."

"Who came in?"

"Him." She says giving me a pointed look. Frank. She's talking about Frank. I swallow hard. So he's back from wherever the hell he went but doesn't even come to apologize for bluntly leaving me or to even pick up his dog. Not that I minded, I love Max and if Frank were to never have come back I would gladly keep him. I never thought about having a dog before just because I felt like it wasn't necessary but now I see it's totally necessary. A dog is a loyal companion.

"Oh, he say anything?" I ask her inattentive acting as if I didn't care. I did. I did a lot.

"No. Just came in wanting coffee." I bite my lip to prevent myself from tearing up. He didn't even ask about me, maybe he didn't care after all.

"Oh." I finish up my waffles and bacon much to my stomachs dismay and I drank my coffee.

My headache had died down and now it was a faint throb which was way better than earlier.

"Maybe if he won't be the first to talk to you, you have to go to him."

I shake my head immediately, "no, I don't want to. If he wants to talk, he can come to me."

"So stubborn." She mutters under her breath.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I'm over it." I shrug. She and I both know that's complete bullshit but she doesn't comment on it so I don't say anything further.  
  
  


When I exit the diner the cold air nips at me and it kind of feels refreshing. Me and Max walk down the streets and I stop in a drug store to get some snacks and drinks for later. I decide I would stay in today and have a relaxing day. Just me, Netflix, Max, and pizza. As I walk back up the stairs to my apartment I walk through the hall and take a quick glance at Franks door. It has become a habit that I'm not proud to admit. I sigh and unlock the door and walk in. I swear it's like deja vu as Frank is sitting on the couch. My heart jumps at the scare but I quickly push it aside and open my front door again.

"Get out."

"Emma—"

"Get the hell out, Frank." I state. Max betrays me as he tugs at the leash and it slips from my hand and he goes to see Frank. He pets him for a bit before standing up. I glare at Max, "traitor." He makes a whimper and I roll my eyes.

"Emma, I just want to talk." He says stepping closer to me. I nod my head dramatically and slam the door shut. He sighs at the sound.

"You want to talk? You're ready to talk now? Two weeks enough?" I cross my arms and he scratches his head.

"I needed to think about some things." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you also needed to do some punishing too, huh? I heard about the hospital, Frank. Karen, my fucking co-orker and friend was there while you were shooting up the place!"

"I didn't hurt anyone!" He defends and I scoff. "No, you just scared the shit out of sick patients and staff. Jesus, Frank."

"Why was she with Grotto anyways?" He steps closer to me and I ignore my heart pounding in my chest.

"He's a client."

"He's a scumbag."

"It doesn't matter—"

"You know what he did?" He asks incredulously.

"If you came here to talk about Grotto you can leave because I'm not in the mood." I say pointing toward the door.

"I didn't. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, so talk." I go over to the couch and take a seat as I set my bags down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry for running out on you like that the other day—"

"The other day? Frank, you left two weeks ago."

"Jesus, woman, let me talk." He comes back to the couch and sits down.

He continues, "I felt like I was betraying my family by being with you. Like I was betraying Maria." He's being more honest with me again. I sit attentively.

"I didn't know what to do. You give me that feeling I never thought I would have again. Scared the hell out of me to be honest..." He looks as if he's trying to collect his thoughts so I stay quiet until he speaks again.

"I went to visit their graves. I don't know the last time I was there but I had to. Closure and shit, yeah? Even though I told myself I couldn't like you the way I want to because I was betraying my family I knew that wasn't true. See, my family is gone now, I can't hug them or kiss them goodnight, which also means I can't hurt them, I can't betray them."

"So I came back."

I wish he would've told me sooner so we could've talked it out but I'm glad he came back and is telling me now.

"What does this mean?" I ask Frank. To be honest, I'm scared of the answer.

"I don't know. I'm the fucking punisher, Em. I have people out to get me, trying to find my weaknesses."

I shake my head, "what does that have to do with me?"

He gives me a pointed look as If I know what he's talking about but I'm completely clueless.

"You're my biggest weakness. Known you for almost two months and you're already the best and worst thing to happen to me since my family died." I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not but I take it as a compliment as he explains further.

"You gave me my life back but I can't imagine losing you now." I scoot closer to Frank and he surprises me by pulling me onto his lap. I sit with my legs hanging over his thighs.

"You won't lose me, Frank. I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time." I say and lean my head against his forehead and rub my nose against his.

"If you're with me, that's not guaranteed."

"Then I'll risk it. I'll risk it all for you, Frank Castle." I place my hand on his neck and the other on his face.

"I don't want to risk it. I can't lose you too."

"Too bad, it's not up to you, Frank."

"Why do you have to make this so hard on me, huh?" He questions and moves my hair out of my face.

"Oh trust me, this isn't all on me. You have no idea how hard you make all this. Look, I get you don't want the same thing happening to me and I get you don't want to put me in danger. But isn't worth it if the person you're risking it all for is the one that makes you feel alive again?"

"Don't give up on us, Frank when you haven't even given us a chance." I add.

He cups my face in his hands and presses a sweet kiss to my lips making me dizzy. It wasn't as long or heated as the last one but it was perfect. I sigh into the kiss and keep his lips connected to mine as he pulls me closer to him. We finally part.

"You gonna leave for two weeks again now?" I tease and he pulls me back in for a small kiss.

"Not without you, yeah?" He smirks and I kiss him on the cheek. I hear Max whimper and we look over to him to see him sitting down, wagging his tail, and looking at us.

"You too, Max." He says making the dog bark and wag his tail faster. I laugh at that.


	9. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm still new to this whole thing and I want to make sure my warnings are okay and I don't need to add anything so if you think i'm missing a certain warning, please let me know! Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. anyone else having major punisher withdrawls? I miss Frank Castle and Matt Murdock everyday.

_"Not all monsters do monstrous things."_   
  
  
  


**IX.**   
  
  
  
  


"Why is this so hard?" I groan and peel the banana and eat it after completely failing to stitch the cut I made in it. I grabbed another one when I was done and sliced it down the middle and played the video again on my phone. I tried following his instructions again as he stitched up the banana and I finally did it without failing. I grabbed another one and successfully did it twice now. It only took me four freaking bananas to go through.

I wanted to learn how to stitch so if I needed to help Frank again I would know what I was doing. So he could rely on me. It was just yesterday when we initiated whatever it is we're doing and I felt good about it. I was happy.

A knock at my door snaps me out of my thoughts and I go over and open it. Jeff is here with a box of pizza in his hand and a bag in the other.

"Pizza?" He grins and I quickly take the box from him.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I tell him as I take the pizza to the table in my living room and start to dig in.

"Oh, I know." He smirks and sits down next to me.

"So why are you here?" I question him as I continue to eat my slice of cheese.

"I give you pizza and you're asking why I'm here?" He scoffs.

"Okay, sorry. Thanks for the pizza. Now why are you here?" He glares at me but answers me nonetheless.

"I was bored and you're really the only friend I actually like." He explains and I smile.

"Aw, I like you too, Jeffery." I punch his cheeks and he slaps my hand away.

"I will take the pizza and go." He threatens.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's watch some movies." I say and turn on Netflix. We flick through trying to find a movie when we decide to just watch Jason Bourne.

After watching the movies we talk for a bit and then he decides to leave. I glance at the clock to see it's only 7pm. I take out my phone and text Frank.

_Wanna come over?_

He doesn't reply making me assume he's not Frank Castle right now. He's The Punisher. I hope he's okay. Now that I know what he does at night it makes me worry ten times more, I was worried before but actually knowing makes it worse.

My phone buzzes ten minutes later and I check it.

_I have something to do, maybe later._

I roll my eyes, even through text Frank doesn't talk a lot.

_Be safe._

I text him before resuming where I left off on Breaking Bad and wrapping myself with my blanket.   
  
  


"We're going where?" I question the three standing in front of me. I had fallen asleep while watching Breaking Bad last night and Frank never texted me back so I could only assume he was out all night. I had got a call from Karen this morning to come into the office because apparently me and Karen had to go ask Grotto some questions and figure out how to keep him from The Punisher. In other words we had to keep him from Frank, my Frank.

"The police station. They are holding him there for a while since he was the victim of the hospital shooting." Foggy explains and I nod understandingly.

"I thought I was just the accountant?"

"The job description is still being tweaked. But don't worry, I'll be there later." Foggy smiles hopefully.

I sigh.

"Alright then, let's go ask the guy what he knows."

As we enter the precinct we are lead to a holding room where Grotto currently was. As we walk in Grotto looks up from where he was seated. This is my first time seeing him in person. He's wearing a hospital gown seeing as he was still hurt from his injuries in the hospital and they had to transport him here for safety reasons.

"That window bullet proof?" He asks us as we sit down and me and Karen share a look.

"There's over a dozen cops outside that door." I tell him and Karen adds, "you're safe."

"And you? Who are you?" He eyes me curiously.

"I'm Emma, I'm..." I don't exactly know what to say.

"She's a colleague, she's here to help you too." Karen explains for me and I nod. Although, part of me isn't sure of this whole situation. Frank wants him dead and there has to be a good reason for that. I remember that day he came back after we kissed, _Do you know what he did?_ His words ringed through my head. No, I didn't know yet here I am, helping him out.

"Grotto, do you know why this man wants to kill you?" Karen asks him.

"No, I have no idea."

"What do you know?" I ask.

"I know he's a sociopath, that's what."

I clench my teeth together to stop myself from defending Frank. I can't defend him. But Grotto doesn't know Frank like I do.

_Do you really know him or why he does this though?_

I push back the thought.

"I just... I didn't think twenty guys could be mowed down at a time. And with precision, you know, tactically." He says. I can see the fear in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice. Frank really did a number on this guy.

The door opens to the room and in comes a black officer with an orange jumpsuit in his hands.

"Mr. Grote, we haven't met. I'm Sergeant Mahoney. Got some clothes for you." He sets the clothes down on the table.

"What? Am I arrested?" He looks to us waiting for an explanations.

"Just protective custody till we figure out what's going on." Karen tells him.

"Why the peel?" He asks the officer.

"Or stay in the gown with your ass hangin' out. I don't care." The officer says and I bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing.

"We have video surveillance from the hospital. I got ten men going over it right now." He adds.

"Any leads?" I ask him and he looks at me curiously as if noticing me for the first time since he walked in.

"I was hoping you guys had some." He then says, "let's let him change. You two want to step outside with me for a sec?" I nod my head and stand and me and Karen follow him out of the room.

"New employee?" Sergeant Mahoney questions me and I nod.

"Yes. I'm Emma Andrews." I hold my hand out and he shakes it.

"The DA's office is sending someone over to talk Witness Protection program options. And listen, take whatever deal they offer, okay? You don't want to mess with this psycho." He points at us. I have to remind myself all they see is a murderer, a vigilante.

"So you do have a lead." Karen states.

"I ever tell you this saying we use? Gotta treat witnesses like mushrooms. Feed 'em shit and keep 'em in the dark. That scums on a need to know." He says referring to Grotto. He had a point, Grotto didn't deserve all the answer and the police couldn't give them to us.

"So who does this guy work for?" Karen questions the officer as we follow behind him as he walks to a table and grabs a cup and fills it with coffee.

"The DA's office says the shooters independent. Vigilante type, targeting different crime families. And not in a Daredevil way. In a Death Wish way." He drinks a sip of coffee.

"Daredevil kicks ass, this whole city cheers like we just won the World Series. But this guy, he does it, and the streets get bloody. Makes everybody stop and think twice about the whole "hero" proposition."

"What do you think?" I ask him. I'm genuinely curious about his opinion on The Punisher.

"The force is split. Some want him off the street, others think he's making our job a whole lot easier. But if you ask me, it's only a matter of time before the wrong person gets caught in the crossfire." I swallow hard. Could I be that person?

I clear my throat, "it was nice meeting you but I think I have to go." I tell him and he nods as I pull Karen to the side.

"Why are you leaving? The DA will be here soon." Karen asks me.

"You guys don't need me here when the DA gets here. Foggy will be here and I'm not feeling too good right now." I say. It wasn't a total lie. Physically I was fine but mentally I wasn't. Franks character was judged today and hearing everything they are saying about him was honestly sad. I also wasn't cut out for meeting with the DA today.

She sighs, "um, okay. It's fine. Just go home and get some rest. I'll call you after we're done with the DA."

"Thanks Karen, I'm sorry." I apologize and walk out of the precinct.

I'm going to have to talk to Frank about everything sooner or later.  
  



	10. X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Frank Castle. That is all.

_"What a dumb idea. Do it."_   
  
  
  


**X.**   
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, so explain this to me again." I ask Karen over the phone while sitting on my couch. It's been an hour since I left the precinct. All I've been doing is watching tv and eating cereal.

"Grotto is going to meet with this guy." I cut her off, "the drug lord Edgar Brass."

"Correct, and he's going to be wearing a wire. We just need Brass to confess that he's still dealing and then Grotto will be protected by the DA." She says and I sigh.

"This sounds like a bad idea." I say.

"It's the only thing we got. It's either that or Grotto goes back on the street to probably turn up dead by tomorrow."

"Well, have fun with that."

"Um, you're coming with us." I snort and shove another spoon full of lucky charms in my mouth.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You have to! Look, Matt is still sick and me and Foggy need you there."

"Why?" I groan.

"Because, like it or not you're part of our team now. We show up for one another."

I huff knowing that I can't say no. I wanted friends and a job, and now I got them both. Now I need to show up for both.

"Fine, text me the address and time."

"Great, I'm about to go to Matt's place and see if he's okay."

I smirk.

"I'm sure he'll feel better once you're there."

"Shut up." She groans. I can just imagine she's blushing.

"Well tell Matt I hope he feels better." I then end the call and continue eating my cereal. Karen sends me the time and place. 9pm. It's currently 7:30 which gives me time to finish eating, get dressed, and head there.

After I finish my cereal I change into a pair of light washed jeans and a black sheer blouse. I slip on my black pointed heels and put my hair into a bun. Considering the DA will be there I want to look formal. I grab my purse and keys and head out. The drive was only 15 minutes long and when I pulled into the parking lot of the building I see Foggy and Karen pull up next to me.

"Right on time." I say as I shut my car door.

"You know this could end very badly, right?" I add as we walk towards the officer who was waiting for us at the door. He opens the door for us and we all walk in. He leads us down a few halls and finally we get to a room. Once we enter everyone looks to be a bit worked up. I don't blame them, this could go so bad.

"Who's this?" A tan woman with curly brown hair walks toward us. Her face is pinched showing signs of rapid aging, but also making her look serious.

"I'm Emma Andrews, I work for Nelson and Murdock." I hold out my hand and she doesn't even look down at it. She simply flashes a sarcastic smile.

"Of course there's more of you." She says annoyed. I can only assume this is her. This is Miss Reyes. The DA. Karen wasn't joking, she is a bitch.

"This is the freaking wire you want me to wear?" I turn around to see someone wrapping wires and a walkie to Grottos stomach. The guy finishes and Grotto pulls his shirt down.

"Relax, Grotto. You'll be fine. Look, either you're the luckiest man in Hell's Kitchen, or someone up there thinks you're worth saving." Karen says helping him with his button up.

"Really hope that's true." He sighs.

"We're all set on this end." Reyes says. Grotto looks like he's about to piss his pants and I don't blame him. If this goes south he will die and if he doesn't, this Brass guy will know he was trying to set him up and he will go after him. Even if he's in protective custody.

"Look, you get them Brass and they get you away from the psychopath who's hunting you." I bite my lip. His name is Frank and he's not a psychopath.

"It ain't just him, what if Brass put the bullet in me? What if the Irish got wind I'm doing this?" I step up to him.

"Give your best goddamn performance you can give and none of that will happen. The more you think about it, the more you're prone to screwing this shit up. Calm down." I tell him.

"You're really something," he turns to Karen and Foggy, "where'd you find this chick?"

"Focus, Grotto!" Karen huffs.

"Let's go, it's time." Reyes' assistant says. Grotto lets out a breath and straightens his shirt.

He turns to Karen, "kiss for good luck, sweetheart?" I roll my eyes. She steps closer to him and gives him the finger. That's the Karen I know.

"How 'bout you?" He turns to me.

"Fuck off and go do what you need to do." I say and he smirks.

"I'll take it." He walks with Reyes' assistant outside the room.

Reyes comes back in along with a few people and we all sit down and gather around the cameras.

We see Grotto slipping through the fence.

"Showtime. Target's inside the perimeter." Reyes says. I take my eyes off the screen to look at her. I can see it in her face she doesn't care what happens to Grotto.

"Target?" Foggy asks her.

"Only an expression, Nelson. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She sighs. Something feels off and I don't know why. Like she knows something about this whole thing that we don't but I can't put my finger on it.

I see in the cameras Grotto just standing there looking around, he then speaks.

"Yo, Brass! It's me, Grotto." He walks around a bit more till Grotto walks to a crate and walks inside.

"Let's get this over with, asshole." He says before the sound cuts off.

"It's probably just interference from the metal in the shipping crate." Reyes says as she intently watches. She's full of it. I walk around to her area and bend down.

"Metal doesn't interfere with top quality police devices. What aren't you telling us?" I question her. I'm not usually one to call someone out but after what Karen told me about this lady, she's very sneaky.

"I've told you what you need to know." She says rolling her eyes. She's playing us, I know she is. She has a tell, she acts nonchalant and she does a lot of eye rolling when she hears something she doesn't like.

"Overwatch position, check in." The guy working the head set says. That's not good.

"What is an 'overwatch position'?" Foggy asks.

"Let the police do their job." She says frustrated.

I move over to Foggy and click the speaker button.

"Clear fields of fire in sectors one and five. Over." Someone says through the speaker.

"Fields of fire doesn't sound like cop talk to me. That sounds like you're planning an ambush." Karen says as Reyes mutes the speakers. Ambush? But for who? My mind races and I realize as soon as Foggy does.

"Really? You're using my client as bait for the Punisher?" He questions Reyes. Oh my god.

"Probably the only useful thing your client has done in his life." She fires back.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun suing you. Whatever you're planning, ends now. We're getting Grotto out now." Foggy stands up and me and Karen go to follow him. Before we can leave her assistant comes in talking about a situation.

"Target is inbound. I repeat target is inbound." We hear through the speakers. We sigh and gather around the cameras again. A truck comes speeding in the shot and suddenly there's gunfire. That can't be Frank, he's not that stupid. We hear everything as they check the truck once it crashes.

"It's a diversion." We hear one of the swat members say. Of course it is. Frank knows what they're trying to do.

"Bastard knew it was a trap." Reyes groans. I smirk to myself, glad that she's pissed off.

We hear more gunfire but we're not exactly sure what's going on. I see Grotto running from the scene.

"Grottos running away, we have to go get him." Karen says.

"No, we can't go out there. This place is about to become a war zone." Foggy argues. Karen tries again but Foggy won't let up.

"What the hell is that?" Reyes says and we go back to the cameras. I clearly see Frank fighting with someone.

"We can not get a clear shot." Someone says through the speaker.

"Do it. Do it now." Reyes says.

"No." Me and Foggy both whispers at the same time. We both look at each other confused before focusing our attention back to the screens. Gunfire rings out once again and I grow more worried. We can't see them anymore.

"Target lost."

I mentally sigh in relief. Now all I have to look forward to is Frank coming into my apartment for patching up.   
  
  



	11. XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but I love it.

_"My own little doctor."_   
  
  
  


**XI.**   
  
  
  
  


After more police showed up we all gathered around outside. I walked around to where the detective was taking a picture of the man inside the truck. He was bound in duct tape and taped to the wheel. Frank did this. I know this is what he does but seeing it is so much different.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to step away." An officer says to me and I nod my head and back up. I hear Karen and Foggy arguing with the DA and although I'm just as mad, I didn't feel like stepping in. Besides, she was getting into her car already as I was walking over.

"I'm gonna call Matt now and see if he's...well enough to figure this out." Foggy says. Matt's been in and out recently and I could tell it wasn't because he wasn't feeling well like Foggy has been saying. But I chose not to say anything because it's honestly none of my business.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to the office. I'm gonna see if I can find a way that Reyes doesn't skin us alive."

"I'll come with." I tell her and she nods.

After we got back to the office and dig up everything we could on Reyes, we paid a little visit to her assistant. It didn't take much for him to give in and give Karen the information she wanted on the Punisher. The file was pretty big so me and Karen split it up.

"You staying here to work?" I ask Karen as I grab my purse and keys off the desk.

"Yeah, I work better here." She tells me as she starts to write stuff down already.

"I can stay too if you want." I suggest. I felt bad for leaving her.

"No, it's fine. Trust me. Just call if you find something out and I'll do the same." She says.

"Alright, just don't stress about this too much. Just take it easy. Tonight was...hectic." I say and she nods.

"I'll see you." I add and head out the door. I quickly get into my car once I exit the building. I drive straight home and head up the stairs and unlock my apartment door. To my surprise Frank is not already here. It's been hours since the set up, where the hell is he? I set my stuff down and send him a quick text asking him to come over. I didn't want him thinking I knew what happened yet. I didn't want him to think I was setting him up. I just need to talk about everything. I huff and sit down on the couch. Max comes out from down the hall and jumps up on the couch with me. He was probably sleeping in my bed. Frank let him stay here once we made up. I don't know why nor do I care. Max was my dog now just as much as he was Franks.

"Time to get to work." I say and pull out my half of the files. I grab a notebook and pen and get to it. There's so many gruesome pictures and my stomach stirs thinking about how Frank did all of this. I check all the police reports on all of the murders. I start to take notes like Karen would about the Punishers tendencies and who he mostly targets. I try to find the bigger picture, who does he want? Is he killing all these people to get to someone or is there another reason for all of this? I know he's a vigilante and I know he's been putting down the criminals but was there something else we were missing? I know I could ask Frank but there's no point in doing it for the firm. Whatever information Frank tells me I can't go to Karen and the guys and tell them. Not only would that help them find out who the Punisher is but it would also be a violation of trust. I like Frank and I wouldn't put him in danger.

I keep sorting through the pages and pages of reports. Writing down even more pages of notes. Max stays by my side cuddled next to me sleeping. I smile at him and pet him. By this time it's already 2am and I'm exhausted. I finished looking through everything, I even went through it twice to see if I missed anything but there was nothing on my end. Maybe Karen has something. I shoot her a quick text telling her I didn't find anything groundbreaking but I still have notes. I half expect her not to text back since it's so late but I should know better. She will probably work on this case till the sun rises. I get a text back right away saying she's still looking and she may have found something but we would discuss it in person. I wasn't arguing there, I don't think I could stay awake for a phone call.

As I put everything back into the folder along with my notes there's a knock on my door. Max lifts his head up, sniffs, and then gets off the couch and goes to the door. That's definitely Frank. I sigh and go towards the door. I open it up and there he is. Barely standing. My eyes widen as he looks worse than he has before. If I wasn't awake before, I am now.

I quickly grab him, shut the door, and help him over to the couch.

"Jesus, Frank. You look like shit." I

"Thanks, doll." He says. I roll my eyes. I don't even know where to start.

"Let's get the jacket off." I help him out of the jacket and once it off I see he has been shot in the shoulder.

"Please tell me I don't have to take another bullet out." I examine the wound.

"I got it out but couldn't stitch it up." Luckily for him I've been practicing and bought a whole new advanced med kit just for him. I go and grab it from the bathroom along with a wet towel and set them down on the table. I pour the alcohol over it and grab the wire and needle. He just sits watching me.

I begin to stitch carefully making sure I remembered everything that video taught me. It took a few minutes till it was finally closed. I cut the wire and poured a bit more alcohol on it and then wrapped it up with the gauze. I look up to his face, he's still handsome even with blood and bruises. I grab the towel and starting cleaning off all the blood. The towel turns red quickly as I wipe everywhere. Next, I grab the alcohol wipes and dab them over all his cuts on his face. Luckily none of them require stitching. I've learned that if it it's gaging open and you cant close it well enough with a pinch of your fingers then it requires stitches. I've been doing some reading online for the basic stuff.

"Give me your hands." I say and he does so without argument. I clean his knuckles and once the blood is off them I can clearly see the dark purple bruising.

"Those stitches almost look professional." He says as I go to get him a glass of water. He quickly drinks it once I hand it to him.

"I've been practicing." I say as I take a seat next to him.

"Practicing? Why?"

"So when you come to me I can help." I state.

"My own little doctor." He says while palming the side of my face. I lean into his hand.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I kind of have to when the DA plans an ambush to kill you." I say.

"You know?" He questions me taking his hand away from my face and moving his body to face me.

"I was there." He looks taken back.

"You helped them?" He looks upset but I quickly shut that assumption down about my involvement in this whole situation.

"Of course not. We were there for Grotto to bust Brass but we didn't know the DA was trying to trap you."

"So you were trying to help Grotto, again?"

"Yes."

"He's dead." His words shocked me.

"You killed him?" I knew the answer. I don't even know why I ask.

"While back he killed an old lady just because she saw the bastards face when he killed someone." I knew there was a reason Frank wanted him dead so bad. That's awful.

"Frank, I need you to be a little more open and honest about what you do and why. I'm not saying tell me everything at once but you've got to give me something here." I scoot closer to him and place my hand on his leg.

"The less you know, the better." He says. I sigh and grab the file from the table in front of us. I take out everything and placed them on the table.

"I know a lot, Frank. I just need you to help me understand." He picks up one of my notes.

"Subject shows no remorse for victims, why? What's the bigger picture?" He reads my questions aloud.

"I have to be as detached from this case as I can. One slip up and they will know I know who the Punisher is. I have to act as if I know nothing." I explain my reasoning for all the notes and the way they are written.

"And if I tell you somethin' you're not gonna go running to the DA to tell?" Frank asks.

His question hits me hard and I get angry fast. I have a very short temper. I quickly stand up.

"Get out, Frank. If you think I'm going to tell them about you just go." He knew me better. I would never do that to him. I'm put in a really weird situation, I know who the Punisher is but I can't say anything but I'm still expected to help my team figure out who he is.

"Bad joke." He grunts as he stands up.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Castle." I cross my arms. I see a slight smirk.

"I'll tell you what's going on but first I'm going to need sleep and maybe breakfast in the morning." He pulls me into him and I let myself go into the hug.

"You're a handful." I sigh.

"So are you. That's why it works."

Whatever 'it' was, I liked it. 


	12. XII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short too. And soft, Emma and Frank are so gdm cute.

_"The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them."_   
  
  
  
  


**XII.**   
  
  
  
  


When I woke up I realized how early it was. My body can't ever let me sleep in on my days off. As I started to get out of bed I remembered Frank had slept on the couch again. Images of him from last night cross my mind and I know for a fact he's going to be in pain when he wakes up. Part of me knows he's probably use to it but I know it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth before I step out into the living room. Frank is still passed out on the couch shirtless. He looks so peaceful and young, if only he didn't have the scars scattered along his face. I go to the kitchen and grab some pills and water for him again and place them on the table. I decide to make breakfast so he can wake up on his own time.

As I finish making French toast Frank walks into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" I ask him as I plate the French toast along with the eggs and bacon. I try to ignore his sculpted chest.

"As well as I could have." He states as he grabs a plate from me and we head to the kitchen table to sit down.

"How's your arm? You feel better?" I ask as I start to eat.

He smiles as he looks up from his food at me.  
"What?" I ask smiling back.

"Trying to take care of me, Andrews?"

"Someone has to, you certainly don't." I smirk and he shakes his head.

"Does the big bad Punisher not want to admit he needs to be cared for?" I smirk this time.

"I don't." I can see him trying to fight a smile. It makes me laugh.

"It's okay, Frank. You don't have to say it."

"Wasn't going to." I roll my eyes and continue to eat. My mind throws me back to last nights conversation. He said he would give me answers and I'm itching for them.

"So, grotto, you killed him because of what he did?" I don't know how else to ease into the conversation about his late night antics but I knew I had to.

He laughs, "you're somethin' else."

I shrug. He sighs.

"Yes, he helped the scumbags in the Irish Mob. He went to do a job for them, old lady saw his face and he put her down for it." He explains as he eats.

"And the Irish mob? What did they do? Unless you did it for the obvious fact that they are a mob?"

"Nah, that's just a bonus when I put them down." I try not to think about that comment too much. Does he find pleasure in killing people? Fun even? As if he can read my mind he speaks up.

"Killing isn't some sorta game to me. I don't think it's fun. I think it's justice."

"Justice for what exactly?" I ask as I drink my coffee.

"For the things they have done, for the things they will do." He looks lost, like he's not here. Like he's thinking of something else. Something tells me this goes deeper than just wanting bad guys off the streets. _Off the earth._ My brain reminds me.

"Is this personal? Did these people do something to you, Frank?" He comes back down from his thoughts and looks at me. They did. They did do something to him. Is he going to tell me?

He doesn't say anything, he just studies me.

"You don't have to tell me, Frank. Not yet. Like I told you last night, when you're ready." I explain. 

"The people I put down, they hurt my family. All of them in some way or another contributed to that day in the park. Even the ones who didn't, one day someone is going to see something they shouldn't and innocent people are going to get killed for it. I won't let it happen again." I bite my lip. He's seeking revenge. I don't know if you can call it justice, I guess it depends on what you believe justice is. He wants justice for his family. He wants justice for the future families or people who will be innocent bystanders who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I understand now, well as much as I could understand.

"What about the cops?" He laughs a little.

"Cops don't do shit about it. Putting these kind of guys in jail won't make it stop."

"What about the devil of Hell's Kitchen? He's been pretty popular around here. He helps the cops."

"The cops shouldn't need help in the first place. He helps them put them away but they don't need to be put away. They need to be put down. That's why I came here so late, I had a little run in with the devil himself."

So that's why he was pretty banged up. I feel like I know a lot now. It might not seem like a lot but knowing why he does what he does opens up so much. He thinks the justice system is broken so he seeks it himself. Vigilante 101 I guess. But Frank compared to Daredevil, I guess people would think he has no morals. But I know better, I know he has strong morals but people walking around living even after the bad shit they do is something that he is strongly against. If justice isn't being served then seek it yourself.

"So you're taking the law into your own hands?" I wasn't being condescending. I was curious on how he viewed what he was doing.

He sighs, "I guess so. The hands that the law is in right now aren't doing shit. So I'm taking over." I laugh lightly at that.

"You know I was never big on violence. I use to hate it even. Colin was fighting the real fight and I always worried so much. He never talked to me about work but we both knew I knew what he had to do. I saw how it affected him, how it changed him. He would come home different all the time. He would leave pieces of him over there and I was scared I wasn't going to recognize him one day. There were so many nights he had nightmares. One day I tried to stop them like I always do but he got spooked and slammed me into the wall. He didn't realize of course. He cried and cried and apologized repeatedly. I hated seeing what violence did to him. I hated seeing him like that. That night he told me he had done something that went against everything he stood for, everything America stood for, or was suppose to stand for. So he took it into his own hands to ask to be transferred to a different task. He got transferred but not after doing one more mission with his unit. That's when he died." I quickly wipe away the tear that trailed down my cheek even though I knew he already saw it.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks.

"Because, Colin knew that the system was broken. He didn't go to change it though, he went to change himself. Remove himself from the situation. I'm just saying there are other options. He had nightmares of the things he did and he felt horrible, I just don't want the same thing for you." I couldn't tell him what to do. I just wanted him to realize that this wasn't the only option.

"You said you use to hate violence. You feel the same now?" He asks.

"Frank, I own a few guns. What do you think?"

"Just because you own a few guns doesn't mean you accept violence."

"Doesn't it though?"

"Guess it just depends on how you see things. Look, I have to live with the things I've done. But it's worth it 'cause I know the guys I put down can never hurt someone again." I nod my head.

"That guy who assaulted me, you really believed putting him in jail wouldn't of solved anything?"

"When I saw you that night I knew in that second that whoever did that to you was gonna die. I didn't think about anything else. Maybe jail could've helped him but..." He doesn't finish his sentence as he laughs.

"What?"

"Like I said, you're my weakness, yeah? If anyone does anything to hurt you in anyway..." He shakes his head. I reach across the table and take his hand in mine.

"Hey, no one is going to hurt me."

"Being with me doesn't guarantee that." Not this again.

"Frank, you said you would protect me, right? I trust you. You make me feel safe."

"I told my family I would protect them and look what happened. They trusted me and..." He can't finish the sentence. I stand up and go over to him. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his head to mine. He closes his eyes.

"Frank, that was not your fault. You couldn't of known. I've been here for a little over two months and I've been completely fine even with you coming to my door at ungodly hours of the morning so I can fix that beautiful face of yours." He opens his eyes and smiles as me. His hand comes up to cup my cheek and I lean into his rough palm.

"This ugly mug?" I roll my eyes.

"Frank, you know you're attractive." I say.

"Do I?" He smirks.

"Oh, stop acting smug." I shake my head.

"I mean I'm flattered, really." He smiles and my heart melts.

"Maybe next time have them stay away from your face." I run my thumb along his cheek down to his lips.

"I'll request they don't harm the face."

"I mean if you were really as good as they say you are daredevil wouldn't of even been able to mark up your face. So how good can you really be?" I tease.

His eyes go wide but he laughs.

"Very funny, Andrews."

"I wasn't kidding." I shrug. He just shakes his head and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"Got any plans for tonight, Punisher?" I ask.

"I do. I actually have to get going pretty soon." I nod.

"Just be careful, okay? I know you worry about me but I don't think you understand I worry about you too." He nods his head and places a kiss on my cheek.


	13. XIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down... And we meet another character... ;)

_"Well, this takes bringing work home to a whole new level."_   
  
  
  


XIII.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Karen, what's up?" I say once I hit the accept button on my phone.

"We're going out for drinks tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" I could make out that us meant Matt and Foggy as well.

"That sounds great. I—" I stop mid sentence once I hear a noise from outside my apartment.

"Emma? You still there?" She questions. I hear some commotion and I check the peephole. I quickly back up once I see a big group of men forcing their way into Frank's apartment.

"I'll call you back." I say and quickly hang up. I grab the gun from under the table. Max hears the commotion as well and gets off the couch and stands by the door waiting. I hear some yelling and that's when Max starts barking.

"Max! Stop!" I whisper yell and try to pull him away from the door but he continues barking ignoring my pleas. It's too late anyways because before I know it there's a knock on the door. My blood runs cold and I swallow hard. Max's barking turns to whimpers. I take the gun off safety and hold it up as I walk closer to the door. I look through the peephole again and almost as if he knows I'm standing here and looking, he breaks down the door. I'm thrown back onto the floor but I quickly aim my gun as Max stands by me growling at them.

"Well, what do we have here?" A man says with an Irish tilt. Four other guys come into the apartment and they all have their guns pointed. I keep mine pointed at the ginger though.

Jesus, Frank. You just had to bring work home.

"What do you want?" I ask them, my voice surprisingly steady.

The man just smiles.

"Something that belongs to me."

"Well, I don't have it. I suggest you leave before I pul the trigger." I tell him. He just laughs.

"No, but I think you know someone who does." He steps closer and I sit up straighter.

"I don't."

"Put the gun down or we'll shoot this fella here." He crouches by Max but Max continues to growl at him.

"I'll put a bullet in you if you try." I grit my teeth.

"Darlin', I have four men on you right now. If I wanted to I could'a had them kill you in a split second you wouldn't have time to think of shooting me. Now, put the gun down." He says. One guy aims at Max. I keep the gun up for a few seconds longer trying to think of a way out of this but I come up short. He said it himself, if he wanted me dead, he could have done it already. I slowly set my gun down on the ground and kick it his way.

He picks it up, "good girl."

One of the guys grabs Max.

"Hey! Stop!" I yell at them and then two come over and grab me. I try with all my power to break free from them but they wouldn't budge.

One of them nods to the other and before I know it a fist is connecting with my face and I black out. 

I wake up to water splashing on my face. I don't notice my surroundings and I start to panic once I realize I'm tied to a chair and there's a cloth tied around my mouth preventing me from talking. A man stands in front of me and I recognize him from earlier. How long have I been out for?

"You're up." He says. I'm confused by his words as he unties my feet and frees me from the chair. My hands are still tied as he shoves me forward and tells me to walk. I do what he says and I discreetly look around. What are they going to do? Why do them want me? So many questions fill my head but they all lead me back to one possible reason why this is happening. Frank of course. I asked him if I was in danger and he couldn't give me a straight answer. Guess I am.

I continue to walk as the man pushes me forward every once in a while down the hall even though I'm complying. I try to calm myself down seeing as I'm shaking. I can't think straight, I need to just breath. We finally get to an opening and I'm shoved in. I see the ginger man from earlier and when I look to my left I see Frank tied to a chair. He looks as surprised as me. Although, there's no surprise that he sports some pretty nasty cuts which concludes why his face is all bloody. He looks like he's about to blow but I shake my head. Don't do anything stupid, Frank. Don't show them you care. Although, they must know I mean something otherwise I wouldn't be here. The man sets me on a chair and ties me to it. 

"We happened to run into this lass when we made a stop at your place." He circles me and I glare at him.

"Now, I would have let her go but I saw this on her couch." One of his men walk to him with a jacket. Frank's jacket.

"But it wasn't just the jacket I found odd, it was these here tags." He pulls the chain from the pocket.

"Frank Castle." He reads off the dog tags. Fuck. Why in the hell did he have his tags with him?

"Been spending a lot of nights at this ones place, haven't you?" He kneels down in front of Frank. 

"I don't blame you. She's a beauty." He then walks over to me and touches my cheek. I jerk away glaring at him.

"Feisty thing, had a gun pulled on me!" He smirks at me. He sets his hands on my shoulders once he's behind me.

"Now, Frank, where is my money?" He asks. Money? This is all for money? I didn't know Frank was stealing from these people, Jesus this goes deeper than I thought. Frank doesn't answer, just keeps his eyes on me.

"Maybe you need some persuasion." I feel him take his hands off my shoulders but a minute later I feel a cold sharp object on my neck. I look down as much as I can and I see the knife. He slides it down my neck and down my arms as I flinch just waiting for him to dig it into my skin. He drags it back up my arm and when he gets to my shoulder he digs the knife in a little enough to draw blood. I bite the cloth to prevent myself from making a sound.

"Frank..." He waits to see if Frank will say anything but he doesn't. I didn't want to die because Frank stole money. That doesn't even sound like something Frank would do, and if he did then there's a reason for it because I know he doesn't do what he does for money. Or maybe he does, maybe there's stuff he still isn't telling me. I have to keep reminding myself that Frank has only told me so much about his alter ego.

The man digs the blade in deeper on the same cut and starts sliding it down. I whimper and try to move away from the knife and he stops.

"She's a tough one, how tough is she though?" I hear him back away from me and just like before he's back again. This time with a power drill. My eyes widen once he stands at my side with it. I can see Frank's eyes twitch. I swallow hard when the man turns it on. The sound filling the dimly lit room.

"Tell me where my money is, Frank." The man says. Frank looks at him, almost testing him. Does he think he's bluffing? Because I really don't think he's bluffing at all.

The drill gets closer and closer to my thigh. I'm full on sweating and shaking now. Tears are flowing down my face as the drill gets closer. Right before it meets my thigh though, Frank speaks up.

"Wait! Wait! Let her go you, asshole. I'll tell you where your money is. Okay? It's in a van on 48th and 10th. Just let her go, let her go." He says. a breath of relief washes through me when the man turns off the drill and places it to the side. The man calls someone and tells them where to find the money.

"I'll keep you both alive until the cash is safe in my hand." He explains. We sit in silence for the next ten minutes. Frank keeps eye contact with me. Part of me is angry with him right now, he put my life in danger. But another big part of me knows that I told him I didn't care, so I can't blame him for this. I wanted it. I wanted him.

"You got the money?" The man answers his phone. I can barely make out someone talking when a loud explosion like sound comes through the phone then I think the call ends.

"You son of a bitch!" The man yells and another one places a gun to Franks head. My eyes widen but before he can pull the trigger Frank grabs his arm and the shot goes off into the ceiling. The ginger starts walking towards me when Frank shoots him twice and the man falls to my side. I see Frank untie his legs before shooting the other man in the head and making his way over to the man by me. I look at the guy he just shot and see the blood coming out of his face. I cringe at the site. Another guy tries to come in but Frank shoots him without even looking and then focuses back on the ginger. No hesitation.

"You wanted this." The man spits out blood.

"No, I counted on it. Now I can ask you face to face. Who was there that day? Who killed my family?" Frank questions him. I see the hatred in Frank's eyes and it saddens me. Of course this is about his family again. That's the whole point in what he does.

'Your family? Who cares!" He says. We hear men shouting in the other room which causes Frank to pull the trigger and shoot the guy in the face. No hesitation.

"Come on." He says as he unties me and pulls me up. He pushes me in the other room and I hid behind a crate as he goes to the other side of the room behind a wooden board but not before getting shot in the arm. Fuck.I know he comes to me with bullet wounds but seeing it is another story, being part of it is entirely different. There's more shooting at both of us and I crouch lower. Suddenly, the shooting stops. Frank sets down the board which gives me the impression that we're okay. I stand up and I'm shocked to see none other than the devil of Hell's kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble. How is it that I got mixed up in shit with not only The Punisher but now Daredevil is here? Can't say I'm not happy to see him, he might've just saved our lives.

"They're gonna pay, every single goddamn one of them." Frank tells him.

"They will, but not tonight." The voice almost sounds familiar but I push the thought away as we hear men getting closer.

"Move." Frank goes to the other side of the room while I stay in my spot. Three men walk in, Frank and our new friend take out two. One comes up to me pointing his gun. I quickly grab his wrist my my right hand pushing it away and grabbing the gun with my left hand. I turn the gun on him but I don't pull the trigger. Instead I throw the gun to the side as he tries to take a swing at me. He misses so I quickly kick him in the chest so he stumbles back. Luckily, the devil takes a hold of him and knocks him out.

"Nice work." He tells me and I nod.

"Where'd you learn that?" Frank asks.

"Colin."

"Alright, let's get out of here." The man says and we each grabs Frank's arms and put them over our shoulders walking him out. When we walk out of the building I let the devil dictate where to go. We end up walking a little further to a cemetery next to building. We finally lean him against a tombstone.

"You need to get out of here." Frank tells me.

"What?"

"Go, I can imagine cops are on their way..." He groans when he moves.

"You can't be here when they get here. They'll arrest you too." Too? Did he plan on getting arrested?

"What? Frank, no." I shake my head. He's not making any sense.

"You're hurt." He says. I scoff.

"You're hurt, dumbass." He starts to laugh but winces.

"I have a friend at the hospital. Ask for Claire Temple, she'll help you with no questions from the police. You can trust her." The devil speaks. Again, his voice sounds oddly familiar.

"But...I...what about him?" I point to Frank.

"I'll stay here..." Police sirens are heard in the distance.

"You have to go now." He says. I shake my head and look at Frank. He nods.

"I'll be fine. Go, now." He says. I take a deep breath and nod. I start backing up and then I take off into a sprint in the direction of the hospital a couple blocks down. Once I enter the hospital, the hospital I go straight toward the front desk. There's a bunch of commotion going and I conclude from the chatter that there was a car accident.

"I need to see Claire Temple."

"I need you to—" The middle aged lady behind the desk gets cut off from someone behind me. I turn around to see a woman in blue scrubs about my height with short black hair and tired eyes.

"What did you need with Claire?" She asks crossing her arms. Something tells me she is Claire. I show her my arm.

"Medical attention."

"I got it covered, Nancy." She says to the lady and eyes me suspiciously but has me follow her down the hallway and into a room nonetheless. She has me sit down on the bed.

"How do you know me?" She asks as she lifts up my arm and inspects it. She also touches my forehead and moves it from side to side.

"So you are Claire." I state. She purses her lips and nods.

"You need stitches on your arm, and I need to check your pupils for a possible concussion because it looks like you took a hard hit to the head." She states as she shows me blood from touching my head. I nod. She shines a light into my eyes and then has me follow her finger.

"No concussion, but possibly a headache in the morning." She says. She starts grabbing things from the drawers nearby and the cabinets. I see her grabbing a white staple gun. Wish I had that for Frank. She sanitizes my wound and then looks to me before pressing the gun to my arm. I nod to show I'm ready. She starts the first one which wasn't too bad considering it went quick.

I examine her as she's stitching me up. She didn't ask further questions, she just got to work right away. Guess that's how nurses work, do what they need to do then ask questions later. She finally finishes the fourth stitch and then she pats more alcohol on the cut. She throws some stuff away and then takes off her gloves. Once she's done she scoots her rolling chair over to me.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks again.

"A friend may have recommended your service." I state. She sighs and shakes her head almost as if she knows who I'm talking about. I think she does know.

"What friend?"

"You know, wears red and has little horns." I whisper. She runs her hands over her face.

"How do you know him? What happened to your arm and head?"

"I only know the man in red, I have no clue who he actually is. As for my injuries...that's gonna take a while to explain." I bite my lip.

"Well, lucky for you. My shift just ended so I have all the time in the world. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I hop off the bed ready to follow her.

"To my place."


	14. XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelson & Murdock at your service.

_"No amount of coffee is going to fix this." _   
  
  
  
  


**XIV.**   
  
  
  
  
  


"Coffee?" Claire asks me as soon as we get into her apartment.

"That would be great. Thank you." She nods. She grabs a remote and turns the tv on and sets it down while she goes into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Milk and sugar?" She asks.

"Just milk."

I quickly sit down and look around. Her place is almost set like mine but she has taken more time into coordinating her decor and she also has a lot more pictures hanging up. I focus my attention to the tv once I hear what is being talked about.

"Frank Castle, the gunman wanted in connection with the Metro-general shooting and linked to dozens of recent gangland-related killings throughout Hell's Kitchen was apprehended just hours ago outside Saint Micheal's Cemetery." My heart aches at the news. Before I know it tears are sliding down my cheek. I was just with him and now he's going to be prosecuted. My mind quickly jumps to Matt and Foggy. They can help.

"Let me guess, you just came from that same cemetery." Claire says when she comes back into view.

"Yeah." I wipe the tears off my cheeks quickly.

"You knew him?" She comes sits down next to me handing me my coffee.

"Thanks," I clear my throat. "Yeah I did. Or do." I take a sip of the coffee, it immediately warms me up.

"Did you know that he was—" I nod my head.

"Yeah. I knew but I just didn't care." I sigh knowing how bad that sounded.

"It's hard isn't it?" She questions me taking a sip of her coffee. I keep both hands glued to my cup inviting the heat to my palms.

"What is?"

"The complications that come with knowing a vigilante." She sends me a small smile.

"Very. Should we start a club?" I joke. She lets out a small laugh.

"What are you going to do about this?" She nods her head towards the tv where they were talking to an officer about Frank.

"I work at a law firm. I'm hopeful they will take his case and try their best to give him anything but life in prison." I bite my lip. I was just getting started with Frank and now he's arrested. Going to jail really puts a bummer on a relationship.

She eyes me curiously, "Nelson & Murdock?"

I look at her confused.

"How did you—"

"They're the only ones who will want to actually defend this guy." I nod. She's right, word on the street was that Nelson & Murdock defended so called 'bad guys'. It's kind of their thing now.

"So, what happened that made our little friend tell you to come to me?" I knew I could trust her because if the freaking devil of Hell's kitchen did then why wouldn't I? I started to explain from the beginning of today and then the devil telling me to go to her.

"So you don't know who he is?" She asks me referring to the devil. Was this a rhetorical question?

"Am I suppose to? It was actually a little strange cause I felt like I knew him from somewhere. But I have no idea. Do you?" I take more sips of my coffee.

She nods.

"But I have a feeling he might tell you." She sighs.

"Why do you say that?"

"Given the circumstances..." She trails off. I'm confused by what she means but I don't have time to ask her when her phones rings. She takes it out of her pocket and lets out a small laugh.

"Speak of the devil..." The ironic metaphor is not lost on me and I can only assume it's him. She answers while standing up.

"Hello to you too, but yes she's here."

She sighs, "okay." Then hangs up.

"He's on his way." She says sitting down next to me again.

"Daredevil?" I question her.

"More like the man behind the mask." Talk about timing considering we were just talking about it. So she was right, he is going to tell me or rather show himself to me. Should I be nervous? I was with Frank when he came, does he think I'm dangerous? My mind reminds me that he wouldn't of sent me to a friend he trusted if he thought I was going to be a threat to them. But would he question me about why I was with Frank? Do I lie? Do I tell him everything? He is the devil of Hell's kitchen after all, maybe he should know. Maybe he does know already. But Frank said he had a run in with him but tonight they seemed formal given the situation.

When there was a knock on the door I had just finished my coffee. I stood up when Claire did and she sent me a small smile before walking towards the door. She looked through the peephole and then opened it. I swallow hard when I see who is standing there. Matt fucking Murdock. He walks in and Claire closes the door shut behind her.

"I...wh— Matt, we have to help him." I can't speak at first, shock still washing through me. I didn't expect this but he knows about Frank like the rest of the world so now we have to help him.

"You really know Frank? Actually know him?" He questions me. I sigh.

"I'd like to think so." He nods.

"You have to tell me everything, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. Does...uh... does Foggy know? Or Karen?" I ask.

"Just Foggy." I nod. I was curious as to why Karen didn't know but I know he has his reasons and I'm in no place to ask about those reasons.

"Is your place safe to stay at?" He asks.

"I don't know. My door is broke and I live right across from Frank, the police probably found his place and it's probably a huge crime scene right now."

"You lived across from him?"

"Yeah, I told you I will tell you everything." I say.

"Well, let's hear it." He says. I look over to Claire.

"I'll go make another pot of coffee."

"Sorry, I'm late guys. Had a few things to take care of." I say as I enter the office. I had to put a new lock on the door this morning. When I got home last night the apartment wasn't swarming with cops but rather with just one outside of Frank's apartment. There was caution tape over the door. I assumed he had to watch. He asked me why I was on the floor and I explained to him I lived here. He was sweet in reassuring me I was safe especially since they were on watch for Frank's apartment until the case was closed.

"Here you go, you're just in time. I needed to talk to you guys." Karen hands me a coffee. I needed it too after a long night of explaining everything to Matt and of course Claire who I grew a liking to. I had a feeling we will be good friends.

I share looks with Foggy and Matt confused on what she needed.

"The media is making out Frank to be a villain, there's nothing in these papers about his life, or his time as a soldier or even his family." She states setting some newspapers down on the desk.

"His family?" I question her. How the hell does she know about his family?

"How do you know—" Matt tries.

"I found this photograph. It's of him, his wife, and kids." She pulls out a framed picture. I quickly take it from her. I look at the picture. Frank looked happy and relaxed a look i've never seen on him. _A look you probably won't ever see on him._

"You found it where?" Foggy asks her. I look to her waiting for her response. She sighs.

"I sort of broke into his house." She clears her throat.

"What?" We all say in unison.

"That's an invasion of privacy, Karen. Why would you—" I sigh. I didn't even know he still had a house. And why the hell did Karen feel the need to break into the house?

"Not to mention illegal and very dangerous." Matt speaks up.

"I know all of those things, okay? But it's not just the press, the DA released their statement and there's holes in it too. Something big is going on here, guys, and it all circles back to Frank Castle."

"No, no, no. We need to be done with the crazy, okay?" Foggy intervenes.

"Foggy, we have to. He's not who they're making him out to be." I say as I grab one of the newspapers.

"What? How do you know this?" Foggy shakes his head. I look to Karen and she looks just as confused as Foggy.

"I...uh..." I don't what to say. Should I tell them? Matt answers for me though.

"She knew him. They were neighbors." Matt states which allows me to explain it to them my way. 

"What?!" They both say.

"How well did you know him?" Foggy asks. I bite my lip and my cheeks heat up.

"Pretty well." Is all I say.

"You were in bed with The Punisher?" Foggy looks grossed out and I roll my eyes.

"No, not exactly."

"Well, what does that mean?" Karen asks.

"Guys, it means they were close. We need to figure out what to do about this." Matt cuts off the questions.

"We need to help him." I tell Foggy because he was the only one who isn't on board. He looks at all of us.

"Am I the only sane one here?" He mumbles. I give him a pleading smile.

He sighs, "let's go help Castle."


	15. XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good?

_"If you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world remains the same." _   
  
  
  


**XV.**   
  
  
  
  


"So, Miss Page, I drew this up based on your official statement to the police about the Metro-General shooting." The lawyer sitting in front of us hands some papers to Karen. The lawyer stopped by so that Karen could sign the statements and make sure they were correct. It was already 9am and Matt wasn't in yet, again, he's been m.i.a. lately and now I know why. He's too busy running around being Daredevil.   
Foggy was here though as always.

"Is this your first case, Mr. Roth?" Foggy asks him.

"No, it's my second. I won my first case: domestic violence. I believe in protecting women." He nods and smiles at me and Karen.   
Men. They think we should praise them for being decent human beings. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Thanks," Karen says.

"From all of us." I add. Foggy covers his laugh with a cough.

Karen tell him the little things he got wrong in the statement and he writes down everything on his notepad.

"Early start today?" Matt interrupts Karen as he walks in.

"This is Christopher Roth, he is the public defender assigned to the Castle case." Karen explains to Matt.

"I just stopped by to get Miss Page's signature and then we're done with this case." He says. I look to Karen confused. The case isn't over though.

"How so?" Matt questions him.

"Castle's awake. Soon he'll plead guilty, then it's open and shut." I shake my head. I know the idea of Frank getting out of all this was never going to happen. He's killed dozens of people, but the delusional part of my brain felt that there was still hope for him. I wasn't ready to just give him up. The idea of never being able to even hug him again scares me so I push the thought away.

"Open and shut is good. New York will sleep better knowing Castle's behind bars. I know I will." I won't.

"Sleep even better when he's dead." Mr. Roth says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask him.

"Lethal injection, probably, although the electric chair is a possibility." He explains. I think I'm gonna throw up. Everyone else looks to me with sympathy.

I swallow, "I though New York didn't have the death penalty."

"No, but Delaware does." He says.   
He continues, "some Dogs of Hell were murdered out there and as long as DA Reyes can link the killings to Castle they can extradite him."

"I need some air." I say standing up from my chair. Matt goes to stop me but I shake my head. I walk out of the office and down the stairs and out on the street. The cold wind rushes through me and I feel like I can breathe a little better. I swear I was suffocating in there. Frank can't die. He just can't.

What he did was illegal and wrong on every level but... _but what? He's a murderer. _I shake the thought. He's a good person. I know he is. Killing him though? I never believed in the death penalty. Killing someone for killing someone is so contradictory and it doesn't give the person their just deserts. The thought of him being injected or sitting on that chair makes me want to scream. We can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. I'm no lawyer but Matt and Foggy are and I trust them.

"Matt has a proposition for Frank." I turn around to see Karen. She sends me a small smile as the lawyer walks out and nods at us before walking down the street.

"Let's go hear it." I sigh and we walk back in.

"Are you okay?" Matt asks me.

"No, but I will be." I look at all three of them and sigh as they assess me to make sure I really am fine.   
"Look, I know you all think Frank is a bad person and he deserves to be behind bars. That's fine. But I don't. I know Frank. He's a good person who got dealt a shitty card in life. Whatever you think of him...he doesn't deserve to die." I bite my lip to keep in the tears that I know might fall. Frank Castle has really done a number on me.

"That's exactly why we're going to defend him. Have him enter a plea bargain, this doesn't have to end with Castle dying, Emma." Karen and Foggy nod.

"You're on board with this?" I ask Foggy. He was the one who thought all of this was crazy to begin with.

"I'm outnumbered." He shrugs and stands up.

"Guess we're going to the hospital." My heart picks up. We're going to see Frank.   
  


Once we get to the hospital we enter a swarm full of reporters. Guess everyone wanted the story on Frank.

"Are you guys press?" A lady asks us as we walk up to the doors to get inside the elevator. A police officer in full combat gear stands by her side.

"No, were attorneys." Matt states. We all pull out our ID's for them to check and we're let through. Foggy verbalized his complaints on the elevator and once it dinged and the doors open he sighed. There were at least 6 other officers the same as the other one guarding the hall and the door which I assumed belonged to Frank. I swallow hard knowing he's right behind that door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Officer Mahoney walks over to us.

"Nice tie, I'm amazed, it's not a clip on!" Foggy jokes and Mahoney sighs.

"This area is restricted beyond this point. You can't be here." He explains.

"What if we have business with Frank Castle?" I speak up before the other three could.

"Business? Guy's barely conscious." My mind takes me back to the other night when I left him there with Matt. He was badly beaten up so I can only imagine he's not in the best condition.

"Can I talk to you?" Matt asks and Mahoney nods. They walk over to the side and start up a conversation. After a minute they walk back over.

"Bags and briefcases get checked. Do not give Castle anything. Do not take anything from him. Arms up." Mahoney states as we walk with him. The officers run a detector over us.

"Everything's been removed from inside the room. He's tied down, but keep your distance and mind the tape." It's just now processing that this is the way they treat him because of everything he's done. They think he's some dangerous animal and will bite if you get too close. He's not. But then again they don't know him like I do.

Officer Mahoney unlocks the door and opens it. Already I can hear the heart monitor beeping. We all walk in and I get choked up at the sight. Frank is handcuffed to the bed and there's two straps across his body. His eyes are closed and his face is bruised which is nothing new to me but seeing him like this makes me sick. I walk closer with the guys behind me.

"Emma, the tape." Karen says. I stop and look down, my heel covered feet right on the red tape. I sigh. Frank isn't as dangerous as they make him out to be and he wouldn't hurt me. I stay behind it though.

"Frank Castle." Matt speaks up. He opens his eyes as he hears his name. My heart beats faster seeing him awake. He doesn't look in Matt's direction though. He looks straight at me.

"Mr. Castle, I'm Matt Murdock and these are my associates. Franklin Nelson, Karen Page, and Emma Andrews." He finally looks in Matt's direction.

"Yeah, I know. You defend shitbags." Frank says.

"Mr. Castle, when you were admitted to Metro-General from a gunshot to the head a do-not-resuscitate order was placed on you. And a shoot-to-kill order, just a few days ago. To make a long story short. Someone in the DA's office wants you dead, we want to know why. You let us take your case, we can soften your sentence and give you a shot. We're talking about your life here." Matt rants on. Frank listens intently. Occasionally looking over to me.

"Kinda like you did for Grotto, hm?"   
I bite my lip because he had a point.

Before Matt can speak again Karen is rushing up to him and Matt tries to pull her back because she's definitely crossing the red line as she stands by his bed now. She holds up the picture of him and his family. Fuck.

"You want answers? So do we, but none of us will get them if you're dead." She explains.

"Where did you get that?" He swallows hard. He isn't happy but he looks more upset than anything.

"From your home."

"You were in my home? Why were you in my house?" His nose twitches and I can tell now he's getting angry.

"Who's in there?" I can hear Reyes yell from outside the door. We quickly pull Karen back behind the red tape as soon as Reyes and her assistant walk in.

"Someone is lying about what happened to your family, Mr. Castle." Karen whispers.

"You four, out!" She yells. I roll my eyes at her. I take one last glance at Frank to see him already looking at me.

"We have a right to talk to a potential client." Matt starts off when we all gather in the hallway.

"Not if there's a conflict of interest." She crosses her arms. For a second I think she's talking about me until Foggy asks her.

"Elliot Grote. You can't represent Castle when one of his victims was your former client." She explains. It doesn't matter though. Frank will choose us. Especially because I'm here. I know he trusts me, and I trust Matt and Foggy.

"Maybe that does complicate a few things but if you file a complaint about this conflict you'll have to confess of leading a victim into an ambush and placing a shoot-to-kill order on Castle. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to resume convincing Mr. Castle that, unlike his current legal counsel, we can actually help him." I smirk as Matt stands up to Reyes. Check Mate.

"You already did." Mahoney says and we turn to look at him.

"What?" Foggy asks.

"Castle doesn't want the public defender. Says Nelson and Murdock are his lawyers now."  
I try to hide my smile as best as I can but Reyes sees and sends me glares. Matt pulls us into a side room and he starts discussing what we need to do.

"Guys, could I speak to him? If I talk to him he will be more open to talk to you guys." They look at each other before Matt nods.

I walk out of the room and to the door.

"You going in alone?" Officer Mahoney questions as he starts to unlock the door again.

"Yeah." I don't try to come up with an excuse because there's no point and he's already letting me in and closing the door. Frank looks at me as I walk closer.

"I should've never left you." I sigh. He laughs a little.

"You had to, wanted you to. Would've gone a lot different if you were there when the cops showed up."

"Well now you're here and I'm over here. This is bad, Frank." I cross over the red line not caring anymore. I can easily go behind it again if someone tries to come in.

"Careful, tape's there for a reason." He teases. I roll my eyes as I grab his hand in mine. I know I can get arrested if Officer Mahoney comes in and sees me but at the moment I didn't care.

"Matt and Foggy are gonna help you, please let them. I want you alive." I rub my thumb on his hand.

"You gonna visit my ass in jail everyday? Gonna put your hand up to the window and everything?" Seeing him calm and playful makes me feel better. Just a little while ago he was angry and upset about Karen going into his house. I need to talk to her about that.

"If you make good behavior, yes." He smirks.

"Frank, I'm serious. Let them help you. The DA is trying to cover up what happened to you and your family. We can't let that happen." He just stares at me.

"Okay."   
I smile at his words and I can't help myself as I lean down and kiss his cheek. I pull away quickly though, scared that someone might come in and then we're all really screwed. He squeezes my hand and I know that everything is going to work out. 


	16. XVI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to say in chapter notes but enjoy! :)

_"Are you okay?" "Now I am seein' you in that lil number."_   
  
  
  


**XVI.**   
  
  
  
  
  


"It's your lucky day, Castle. The six dogs of hell you wiped out in Delaware won't be a problem anymore. Delaware doesn't have the evidence to charge and extradite, so the death penalty is officially off the table." I sigh in relief as Foggy explains everything he and Karen found out when they come back into the room.

"But Reyes also wanted three life sentences without the possibility for parole. I got it down to one with the possibility of parole in twenty five years." He is a criminal, he's killed people. I don't know what I was expecting. If anything that is honestly a good offer considering everything. But me and Frank have barely had any time together and now he's going to jail?

"The bad news...Reyes wouldn't budge on protective custody. He's gonna have to be in general pop." I shake my head.

"No, he'll be surrounded by criminals people out for his blood." I explain.

"Sounds like a party." Frank jokes and I send him a glare.

"Not funny." I state.

"No doubt you can handle yourself but I think Reyes is betting on the gangs here." Foggy says.

Jesus Christ, the correctional and justice system is so fucked.

"Legally though. This is the best possible deal right now so I recommend you take it." Foggy suggests. Frank nods, "okay." I'm not relieved though. Sure the death penalty is no longer an issue but a life sentence? Only in 25 years with the possibility of parole? I'm gonna be sick.

"Okay. So when the judge and Reyes come in all you have to say is three simple words. _Guilty, your honor. _Then you never have to see us again." My breath hitches at Foggy's words. The chances of me even being able to go visit him in jail are slim. So Foggy could be right, I might never see Frank again and that thought alone scares the hell out of me. How did I get so attached so easily and so quickly? He was just my neighbor and then he was something a little more and now we're just done?

"Can do." He nods his head. His eyes meet mine I bite my lip because I don't want to cry.

Foggy opens the door and everyone comes in.

"Case number 4854, The People v. Frank Castle."

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge asks Frank. We all look to him. When he takes awhile to answer I know that's a bad sign.

"I plead not guilty. You hear that, witch? I'm gonna watch you burn right along with me. You hear me?" He yells at Reyes and I swallow hard.

"We are adjourned." The judge says after she says a few things about going to court. They walk out of the room and once they shut the door behind them I turn to Frank.

"I want answers for you too, Frank. But this? This is not going to go smoothly." I say running my hand over my face.

"I need to make some calls, more importantly I need to talk to Matt." Foggy explains walking out of the room.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask Karen.

"Pray that Matt has a solution."  
  
  
  
  
  


"The People v. Frank Castle is now in session." The judge bangs the gavel against the wood on the podium. I sit at the end of the table with Foggy and Karen. The open seat next to me is for Frank. Foggy wasn't too keen on sitting by him and Karen offered the seat to me. I of course agreed, anything to be close to Frank. Who knows when I'll be close to him again.

The doors to the courtroom open and in walks Frank in an orange jumpsuit, his hands and ankles handcuffed with 2 guards leading him towards the chair. Towards me. I hate seeing him like this. Chained up. The guards force him into his chair more aggressively than they have to and I send them glares. They back away just a little an stand guard.

"Where the hell is Matt?" Karen questions Foggy. Foggy looks extremely nervous, Matt is the one who's suppose to be speaking for Frank but if he doesn't get here Foggy will have to.

"I don't know. He's never been late." Foggy explains. I can see him visibly sweating, well this can't be good.

"Court is now in session." The speaker says and states the information of the case number.

"Looks like you're a man down." Frank says to us and I look over to him.

"Not now, Castle." There's a hint of a smirk on his lips and I roll my eyes.

"Are the people ready to proceed?" The judge asks Reyes, she nods and stands up walking over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Frank Castle brutally tortured and murdered thirty people. Thirty that we know of. He took the law into his own hands. Acted as judge, jury, and most violent executioner. You will hear that the defendants victims were criminals but the victims are not here on trial today, and justice does not belong in the hands of a man like Frank Castle." She then walks closer to us and looks at Frank.

"This man is no hero. He is a serial killer. And he is guilty." She then turns to the judge, "thank you." I wring my hands on my lap trying to breathe. I hated her, I hated the way she talked about Frank, I hated that she actually wanted him dead and is willing to do anything to make sure he does die.

"Mr. Nelson are you prepared for your open statement?" The judge asks Foggy. He looks to us and take a deep breath.

"Screw it." He stands up.

"Castle is as much a victim No, he's not..." He sighs and places his notecards down on the table. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks around the table to stand in front of everyone.

"Okay, so you're 19 standing in hot sand sun burning down noise yelling, gunfire The only thing that you know for sure is that you're surrounded by an enemy that wants you dead. But you do it. You endure it. Why? Because you have orders. And you have a duty. And also because your life doesn't end here. You have people you love waiting at home. Because aside from being a decorated marine the man before you is a good husband and an excellent father. Frank Castle returned from the hell of war wanting nothing more than to pick up his life. But his wife young son and daughter were brutally murdered by criminals, and no one, not the police and certainly not the District Attorney stepped up to make it right." As Foggy was speaking the courtroom doors open and Matt walks in.

"See, Frank Castle never came home. He just traded in one war zone for another. This trial isn't about vigilantes. It's about the failure of the justice system. And how one man, Frank Castle, is being used as a pawn to cover up that system's mistakes. The prosecution wants blood. But as the judge just said to get it, they have to prove their case beyond a reasonable doubt. So all I'm asking of you today keep an open mind. That's all, Your Honor."

"That was a pretty thick slice of bullshit there, counselor." Frank says as Foggy sits down and Matt follows him.

"Frank, I swear to god." I groan and give him a look. He smirks. It's like he likes riling me up. This is important and he seems like he could give less of a shit. Probably because he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Reyes' witness gets called to the stand, some medical examiner who examined some of the Irish men Frank killed. As they talk I can't help but notice how nervous the man on the stand is, he's sweating like crazy and bitting his thumb nail. Once Reyes partner is done questioning the man Matt stands up to question him.

The doctor cuts Matt off though before he can finish, "your honor, I need to say something about what I did." Everyone starts to whisper and the judge has the guards clear the gallery, they even have to take Frank away too. It's sad how much it upsets me when he's not sitting next to me anymore. Once it's clear the judge gives the doctor the go ahead to start. He explains how he tampered with Frank's family's autopsy and that some woman threatened him last night to tell the judge the truth about what he had done. This just messed everything up considering we can't use what he just said in court because he was threatened. We all get dismissed for court to proceed tomorrow and a huge part of me is upset because I didn't get to say bye to Frank. The thought of seeing him tomorrow lifts my spirits a little.   
  
  


"Colonel Ray Schoonover, United States Marine Corps." The witness swears on the Bible. Karen was able to find this man for Frank's case.

Day 2 of court and I was already hating wearing heels and fancy clothes. I was dressed in a long sleeve black dress with black heels, my hair pin straight.

"So Colonel, you know the defendant pretty well. correct?" Foggy asks. Matt didn't show up today but not because he was running late, Foggy had explained that he was the one to tell him not to come. Apparently they got into a little argument, which we were all surprised to find out that Matt had actually listened to him despite this being important.

"A little over a decade, yes." The man nods. It was weird that Frank had known this guy for so long yet never even said a word about him. Granted I knew he didn't care to talk about his time over there, nor did he care to talk about a lot of things. I turn to Frank who is sitting by me again. He tilts his head at me.

"You okay?" I whisper. I couldn't imagine what he is going through right now.

"Now I am seein' you in that lil number." He nods to my dress and I blush. Flirty Frank, that's a new one. Although, I know he's just distracting himself. Colonel Ray is about to bring up stuff from Frank's tours and if I know anything about that from Colin, I know it's going to be tough on him. Especially in front of all these people.

"Lonely in there, are you?" I smirk. He shakes his head with a little smile on his face.

"I wonder if you could tell us how lieutenant Frank Castle won the Navy Cross?" Foggy questioned the older man.

"Due to the nature of that mission, you'll have to understand that the precise circumstances are classified." The man told Foggy, Foggy nodded.

"How about the part that's not?"

"Lieutenant Frank Castle was part of a small team. He was conducting a close target reconnaissance in the vicinity of the Hindu Kush. The mission became compromised, taking enemy contact on three sides. Lieutenant Castle wanted to abort. Said the mission was a bust, pulling the plug would save lives. Officer in charge said no." He tells the story. I start to paint a picture in my head of Frank in his uniform out there fighting, leading his team.

"And why was that?" Foggy asks.

"Maybe he wanted more medals on his chest. Doesn't matter. Either way, Frank was right. They were cut off, boxed into a canyon."

"And what happened next?"

"Within the first hour, the officer in charge of that mission got his arm blown off. So Lieutenant Castle assumed command. His only goal was to get his men out alive. The enemy had set up an ambush at the only LZ that would accommodate one of our birds."

"Sorry, Colonel?"

"LZ is a landing zone that can accommodate a helicopter. So the enemy, they block this landing zone, knowing it was the only shot the team had to get out alive. All they had to do was wait. They knew that Frank's team had to come to them. Fish in a barrel. Only fish don't know they're gonna die. These men did. Frank went to the LZ all by himself to draw the bastards away."

"Why didn't he order one of his men to do it? He certainly could have."

"Not his style. So the men hear the fire fight break out. All hell breaks loose. Frank against God knows how many. And then there was silence. The team thinks,_ That's it. Frank's dead, and we're next._ Next sound they hear is the helos, the helicopters. They get to the landing zone, you know what they see? Frank Castle, standing there, grinning. Thirty-two muj surrounding him, all dead. Son of a gun cleared that entire LZ all by himself."

"How?"

"By being Frank Castle." I smile slightly at that.

"And his men survived?"

"All of 'em. Including the idiot officer that got 'em trapped in the first place."

"If you had to sum up Frank Castle, how would you do it?"

"I would say Frank Castle is a man who would gladly give his life to keep others safe." I would say the same thing. I hadn't known Frank long but the way he's so protective over me and over innocent people...

"And the crimes he's accused of today? Could the man you knew have committed them?"

"Absolutely not. Lieutenant Frank Castle that I know is a hero. A man who deserves our respect and our gratitude. Not the same man."

"Thank you, sir. No more questions, Your Honor." Foggy sits back down and Reyes walks up to speak to the man.

"Colonel, that was wonderful story you told. My grandfather was in the military, you know what he told me? He said the only ones who truly know what happened were there. How do we know that any of this is correct?" She asks.

"Well, perhaps I wasn't clear. I was there, ma'am. That officer that didn't listen to Frank, got his men trapped you're looking at him. And believe me when I tell you, I thank God every day that I only lost my arm. That man saved my life, the lives of his entire team. If it was up to me, he'd have a Medal of Honor hanging around his neck." I smirked to myself knowing he just stumped Reyes. She sits back down with a scowl on her face.

Foggy calls a doctor to the stand to go over Frank's bullet to the head. Hearing about that shocked me earlier when we were contacting the doctor to help his case. Frank Castle is one tough son of a bitch. The doctor goes on to explain what the shot did to his brain.

"This sounds like PTSD." Frank whispers to me. He had been very clear with Foggy and Karen the other day who they went to see if he'd work the angle of PTSD, I could not go because Donna had elsewhere to be at the diner and I couldn't leave her hanging. Frank was very clear though that he would not under any circumstance use PTSD as a scapegoat. Karen explained to me that he said there was real men out there suffering from it and he wasn't going to lie and say he was suffering from it to. When I heard that my heart swelled, Colin had PTSD and it took such a huge toll on him. Frank really is a good man, I just wish people could see that.

"It's not." I shake my head.

The doctor continues to speak explains that Frank Is emotionally disturbed and his trauma plays on repeat in his brain from the bullet to the head and that any crime he did was out of passion. As Foggy thanks the man a kid from the gallery starts to shout.

"You killed my dad! I don't give a shit what you've been through! You killed him! -I saw him in his coffin. He was my dad, and now he's gone!" The kid is in hysterics crying as the judge has the guards take him out of the courtroom. I bite my lip and turn to Frank who looks upset. He looks at me and I can just tell he's not okay. None of us are after that.


	17. XVII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love this chapter because of our sweet altar boy Matthew. Hope you enjoy!

_"So you have super hearing to make up for your lack of sight?"_   
  
  
  
  
  


**XVII.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We need you to take the stand." Foggy tells Frank as we converse in a holding room during the courts recess. Frank was cuffed to the metal table. Karen was outside trying to get ahold of Matt.

"Why would I? We're not gonna win this thing." Frank questions him.

"No, but we can still reduce the charges." Foggy explains to him. He shakes his head.

"Look, that might not be important to you but it is to me." I cut in. I sigh and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I'll give you two a moment." Foggy stands up from his chair and walks out the room.

"Frank, they all think you're a monster-all of them. But I know that you're not." He looks distant, but then his eyes meet mine.

"You sure about that? What if I find these men that did that to my family? What if nothing changes? What if this is just me now?"

"Then don't you deserve to know that too? Frank, in the little time I've gotten to know you, I know you're not who they say you are. You're not. You're a man who loved his wife and kids and would do anything for them, you're a damn war hero and I know you don't want to hear praise for that because Colin hated that too but it's true. Please, Frank. Please take the stand. Maybe you don't care what your sentence is but I do." I bite my lip waiting. He's going to prison at the end of all this regardless, we can at least shorten his sentence, although that means it's game over for us it doesn't mean I will ever stop caring for this man.

"Damn, Em, you practice that in the mirror?"

"Frank, I sweat to god if you don't start taking this seriously so-"

"Jesus, it was a joke."

"Your jokes are never funny, Castle." I huff. He smiles.

"I'll do it."  
  
  
  


Word had gotten out about Frank testifying, there were many people in the gallery with signs either praising Frank or hating on him. It was crowded with more people than the last two days.

"Matt better show." Foggy says looking down at his watch.

"Damn right. I didn't convince Frank for nothing." I sigh.

"It's going to be okay." Karen places a hand on my shoulder.

"With Frank on the stand that can not be guaranteed." I go to take my seat and I look to my left to see Matt coming in and over to us taking the seat at the end.

"Karen, I'm so sorry about-"

"Foggy wanted to go over some stuff with you." Karen cuts him off and looks down at her papers. She had explained to me what happened when she went over to his place yesterday to ask him to be here today. She had found some woman in his bed and after kissing him awhile ago she found it in ill taste and if I was being honest it was pretty disrespectful but then again Matt doesn't seem like the guy to go from woman to woman and he could have an explanation that doesn't involve him sleeping with another woman.

"You wanted me here." Matt says to Foggy. Annoyance laced in his voice.

"You're not here because you're a better lawyer or person. You're here because you're almost as crazy as Frank Castle, and that's it."

"So you called me here to insult me?" Matt points out. I roll my eyes having enough of their bickering. I stand up and walk closer to them.

"Do you two hear yourselves? You both are great lawyers and right now you sound like children. Frank is taking stand and we need him to tell a story that keeps him alive and out of prison. Frank means a lot to me and if you guys don't get over whatever issue you have with each other and focus on Frank I will literally quit. And I know you guys need me considering none of you know what the fuck you're doing with your malpractice insurance or lack thereof or the fact that you guys don't know how to accurately utilize profit through equipment and salary, and other people would charge you quadruple what you're paying me. Please, this is about Frank." They both sigh, I can tell they're biting their tongue cause they know I'm right. When they first hired me and told me Karen was helping with accounting that statement could not be more wrong. She wasn't really doing anything but writing shit down, I love her but she knows nothing about accounting.

Honestly when I reviewed everything I was surprised they were still open and still affording rent. They didn't even have malpractice insurance. Luckily I was working on that.

"Counsel, we about ready?" The judge questions Matt and Foggy. They look back to me and then back to the judge.

"Yes, your honor. The defense would like to call Frank Castle to the stand." Matt says standing up. 

The doors to the courtroom open and the gallery starts yelling. Frank walks in still handcuffed the same as the day prior but this time he's wearing a suit. My heart beats faster seeing him like this. Frank Castle in a suit is something I thought I'd never see, he looks so handsome, I just wish he were wearing it under different circumstances. Although, out of the courtroom I doubt he'd ever wear one. Frank likes his hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. I do too.

"Tell me what's going on." Matt questions Foggy.

"Frank is wearing a suit. He looks better than I ever have, and he's not even wearing a tie." Foggy jokes. I smile lightly at that. The guard walks him up to the stand but whispers something to him before walking away.

"Something's wrong." I whisper to Karen. She nods her head in agreement.

"Mr. Castle, you've been charged with multiple capital crimes. Been called a killer incapable of empathy or remorse. Frank, we've heard a lot about neuro-chemistry and psychology, and all things unfolding, scientifically and otherwise, inside your brain. But I just have one question I want to ask. What happened that day? The day your family was so tragically killed. It's okay, Frank. I understand, it's difficult." Matt starts off.

"Do you? Do you understand? 'Cause I don't think you understand shit." I sigh, this was not part of the plan.

"I'd like permission to treat the witness as hostile, Your Honor?"

"Granted."

"All right, Frank. You don't want to tell us? I'll tell you. I'm gonna tell you exactly what kind of man you are. You're the kind of man this city needs. Because, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we all know this city needs help. Needs it now. Not tomorrow, not next week, not when the day comes, when the corruption that Wilson Fisk left in his wake is flushed out for good, and the police force is finally back on its feet.

We need it now. 'Cause this city's been sick. And the cops, they can't fix it alone, they need-we all need men and women who are willing to take the fight themselves. The kind of people who risk their lives so that we can walk safe at night in our own neighborhoods. The ones our esteemed District Attorney here is trying so hard to destroy. New York needs these people. We need heroes." Matt rants on and when he's done some people in the gallery start cheering.

"Order." The judge states.

"The help they offer and the hope that they provide. Frank Castle wanted to help, but he took it too far. He shot people, he killed people. It's against the law. And he broke that law many, many times. Now, I don't like him any more than you do, but here's the thing, he's not a common criminal. He's not malicious in intent.

Frank Castle is actually a good man. He just doesn't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. And he doesn't need punishment for that. He needs help. Our help. That's the kind of man Frank Castle is. And now, you have to decide what kind of jury you want to be. No further questions, Your Honor."

"Your, uh Your Honor? Can I say something?" Frank asks the judge. I wait confused wondering what the hell he could possibly say. Part of me hopes he'll spin a story like Foggy wanted him to or rather him explain what happened to him but I know it's never that easy with Frank.

"You may."

"You know those, uh Those people? The ones I put down, the people I killed? I want you to know that I'd do it all again." My breathe hitches at his words. Everyone in the gallery starts talking.

"This is a circus, all right? It's a charade, it's an act. It's bullshit about how crazy I am. I ain't crazy! I'm not crazy. Okay? I know what I did. I know who I am. And I do not need your help. I'm smack-dab in the middle of my right goddamn mind, and any scumbag, any any lowlife, any maggot piece of shit that I put down, I did it -because I liked it! Hell, I loved it! I'm sittin' here, I'm, I'm just itching. I'm itching to do it again." Tears begin to form in my eyes because this is not the Frank I talked to the other day, something's wrong.

"And you think what, you think you're gonna send me to a nuthouse? Some doctor, they're gonna get me to stop from doing what I want to do? Well, that ain't happening! Not on my watch! You people, you call me the Punisher, ain't that right? The big bad Punisher." He stands up yelling as the crowd gets louder.

The judge orders to have Frank removed, he struggles when they grab him and start leading him out, he continues to yell.

"Well, here I am! You want it, you got it! I am the Punisher! I'm right here! You want it, I'll give it to you. And anybody who came here today to hear me whine, to hear me beg? Well, you can kiss my ass! Do you hear me? I'm guilty. Come on, please, Judge! I'm guilty, you hear me? I'm guilty! I'm guilty! I'll kill every one of 'em! I'll kill every single one!" They finally escort him out of the courtroom. Frank just ruined everything.  
  
  


"I think somebody got to him." Matt states as we walk out of the courthouse. The breeze feels good on my warm cheeks and I have to remind myself to just breath.

"Convincing him of what? Yelling his way to multiple life sentences? You provoked him. This is your fault, I had it all laid out for you, you just had to get him to tell his story."

"He wasn't cooperating!" Matt yells at Foggy.

"I'm glad we lost. You hear me? I'm glad." Foggy says and walks away.

"Foggy, wait!" Karen tries to go after him but Matt calls after her.

"Karen, let him go." She keeps walking, "Karen, can I talk to you for five seconds?" She turns back around starting to yell. I rub my eyes tired of all of this.

"I don't want to hear another bullshit excuse. Maybe you're an alcoholic, maybe you're in a fight club. Maybe you are sleeping with a whole harem of women. I don't care. I'm done. You're right. This city really does need heroes. But you're not one of them." She says and walks away. I want to go after her but I know she needs space, I've worked Karen out already. If she's upset or angry she just needs time to go off and walk away to cool down and work out her thoughts before she wants anyone to talk to her.

"As much as I agree with some of their points considering you have not been present for more than half this trial, she's wrong. You are a hero, whether you believe it or not that's your own shit. Look, I don't blame you for losing, they might. I don't. But none of that matters right now, what matters is that someone got to Frank and we need to figure out who and why." Matt nods his head.

"So you believe it?" He questions me.

"Yeah, I saw that guard whisper something to him. By the looks of Franks face it wasn't anything good. Let's talk about this at the cafe down the street, I'm hungry."

"He told Frank to think about what he wanted." He says as I hook my arm through his to help him walk down the stairs of the courthouse. Reporters were buzzing close by and talking to a more than willing Reyes about the case.

"So you have super hearing to make up for your lack of sight?" I question him as we walk down the street towards the cafe.

"All my other senses are heightened to an extreme amount. I have a sense of radar." He explains as we finally get to the cafe and a waiter seats us and takes our drink orders.

"Okay, so like echolocation?" I confirm.

"Yes, exactly."

"So you're basically a whale." I tease and he laughs. Sure Matt has been absent and everyone's mad at him but I didn't want to see him upset. I already was a close friend of his and I hated that everyone was against him, but I understand why.

"Or a bat." He suggests motioning to his eyes. The waiter brings our drinks and takes our orders.

"Damn, that was a good one." I point out and we both laugh.

"So, what are you thinking about this cop?" I question him as I take a sip of my lemonade.

"Corrupt cop. Someone on the inside wants Frank. I just don't know why."

"Could it be someone who wants revenge on him? Got the cop to make sure Frank lost the case. But then how would he convince Frank to ruin his case? No...whoever told this cop what to do is someone with a lot of power and someone who had something that Frank possibly wants, maybe that's why he did it." I work this all out aloud.

"But what could someone in prison have what Frank wants? You know him more than me, any ideas?" I speculate Matt's question. Suddenly it hits me.

"What, what is it?" Matt asks.

"How..."

"I heard your heart beat increase." I look around to make sure no one heard that.

"Holy shit, I want to know more about what you can do later." I tell him. He shakes his head with a small smile. "Focus." He says.

"The one thing Frank wants the most is answers. Answers on who killed his family, who was there that day." I explain. The waiter finally comes out with our food and I bite into the sandwich right away.

"Who in there would know that though?" Matt asks as he eats his pasta.

"I don't know, he never told me who exactly was there that day in the park when his family was killed. Obviously he didn't know who they were but I don't know if they were criminals or not. But if someone knows about that day then Frank will be all ears no matter what."

"But why would it matter if he's locked up anyways?" Matt questions me.

"I don't-" I stop my sentence as I realize why it matters. Why going to prison is worth information.

"He's going to get out."

"What?"

"Frank. He's going to escape or someones going to help him, I don't know. But that's the only reason why it would matter. He did that whole charade to get answers and either the person giving him those answers will help him get out of there or he's going to do it himself. Either way, Frank Castle is going to escape prison."

"Because what would having answers do if he can't do anything about it." Matt says nodding.

"Exactly. Frank knew he'd get answers _and _get out of prison, out of this mess. Jesus, he's smart." I can't help but laugh. Frank Castle surprises me once again.

"You are too. You just worked all this out in fifteen minutes. Interested in becoming a private investigator for Nelson and Murdock?"

"Ha, very funny."

"I'm serious. I mean you're are accountant but we could use the occasional snoop, Karen can't do it all by herself. You are more than capable with working the smallest things out."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." I nod. A private investigator sounds interesting but I don't even know where I would start, I have no background knowledge on any of that sort of stuff.

"Okay, I know we're not finished with this. But I gotta know...your taste is heightened, correct?" I smirk.

He tilts his head, his eyebrows coming together, "yes, why?"

"What can you tell me about that pasta you're eating?" I grin excitedly.

He snorts, "seriously?"

"Please? I'm your only friend right now..." I trail off trying to guilt trip him.

"Gee, thanks."

"Matt..." I whine. He laughs.

"Fine," he sighs and eats some pasta. He chews for a bit and I can tell he's focusing.

"Two different pastas because they ran out of the original one, tomatoes from 2 different farms out of state, basil and oregano from a farm north of here, and some sugar that the cook thought was salt that he tried to get out of the pasta." He states and drinks his water afterward.

"Jesus, that was fucking cool. If I walked back to the courthouse and whispered something would you be able to hear me?" The courthouse wasn't too far away but obviously far enough.

"Yes."

"Can you tell when someone is lying?"

"Yes."

"My middle name is Jane."

"No it isn't."

"Fine, it isn't. It's Anne."

"No it isn't."

I huff, "damn it. You're good."

"Well, I wasn't listening to your heart beat. Your middle name is Reese."

"Hey, what the hell. How'd you know?"

"I looked you up when we hired you." He shrugs.

"Invasion of privacy."

"Actually, as a law firm I have the right to background check any possible employee."

"Fine, okay, let's test this thing out again then. I hate tomatoes." I say waiting to see if he'll catch me in my lie.

"No you don't."

"You're a damn wizard."

"Actually there's tomatoes in your sandwich."

"Damn it, Murdock!"

He laughs.


	18. XVIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been super busy and things kept getting in the way! Enjoy.

_"If you call one wolf, you invite the pack." _   
  
  
  
  


**XVIII.**   
  
  
  
  
  


"You know I can't tell you anything right?" I sigh as I pour coffee for Jeff as he sits at the bar in front of me.

"Throw me a bone here." He pleads.

"I already tried, she won't budge." Donna told him passing me to go help a booth in the corner. Of course she recognized Frank right away when she saw the news, she didn't push that part out of me rather than the part about the trial that she knew I was obviously working on with Nelson and Murdock. When I tried to explain at least some parts about Frank and I now that she had seen that he was The Punisher she simply shut me up telling me I didn't have to explain anything to her and that she understood. I don't know what she understood but I was grateful for it, I didn't feel like delving in about mine and Frank's relationship. She knew I cared for him so I can assume that's why she shut me down when I tried to say something, because maybe that's what she understood, that I still care for Frank of course and that was not going to change because he was The punisher whether she knew I knew who he really was before or not, which she didn't.

"So you really can't say? We all know he went batshit in court and lost the case, but why?" He questions me as he eats his food.

"Jefferson, for the love of god." I huff and lean against the counter, "look, we don't know why he did what he did, okay? He's in prison now and that's all I can say."

"Shit, so he went against you guys, why though?" I send him a pointed look. I clearly just told him that was all I could say.

"Right, sorry. But you know if anything might happen to slip no one can really hold it against you..." He suggests. I roll my eyes and grab the rag near me and begin wiping the bar down to his left.

"Case closed, Jeff." I state. Although, it wasn't closed, it was far from it. Frank was going to get out of prison and finish what he started, it was just a matter of when and of course how but I wouldn't know that till I see him. _If you see him. _The thought crosses my mind and I realize that I don't know if I would see him, he'd be in hiding. What makes me think I'd actually see him again? Or that he would even try to come and see me? If anything I'd be in even more danger and if anyone finds out that I knew Frank yet was still helping the trial, Matt and Foggy would take the backlash. Jesus, if Reyes decided to look into me at all we'd all be six feet under. I'm actually surprised she didn't do some snooping on me after she met me, or maybe she had. It would be easy to find out where I lived and then connect that to the fact that Frank lived right across the hall.

"Okay, but you've obviously talked to this dude, what's he like?" It's like Jeff knew what I could talk about, I could sense him also trying to find a loop hole. Maybe if I talk to him about Frank something will slip that shouldn't, he's sneaky, I'll give him that.

"He's quiet." It wasn't a lie, Frank wasn't the type of person to talk much, he kept things short and simple.

"Emma, please. I've been staring at the inside of that damn restaurant for this whole week and then I go home to watch reruns of Seinfeld. Please give me something, your life is so exciting." I roll my eyes. Yeah my life was exciting in some aspects, in Brooklyn all I did was work and go straight home too, nothing special. I was merely an accountant over there, they didn't take me to do all the things like Matt and Foggy did. Maybe I was only tagging along because they knew I knew Frank and they could use that. But Matt wouldn't of offered me a P.I. position if I was only good for this certain case.

"He's a good man, Jeff. He lost his family, went into a rut because of it and hasn't exactly found his way out." I shrug.

"He has killed thirty people, or more." Jeff points out. I roll my eyes.

"Just because someone does a bad thing doesn't make them a bad person."

"Thirty people, Ems."

I catch Donnas eye as she pours glasses of orange juice a couple feet away from me. I know she's listening. Jeff doesn't know about my relationship with Frank and quite honestly I really want to tell him despite the million reasons why I shouldn't. He's my best friend, I want to confide in him.

"Jeff, look." I sigh not knowing how I'm going to even start this conversation. No one was even in here except for Donna's table in the far corner, you'd have to be Matt Murdock to hear me from here. Donna takes the orange juice and her notepad with her as she walks over to the table.

"Donna can I take fifteen?" I shout to her knowing it's just better if I can sit Jeff down and explain in simple terms what I'm going through and my situation.

"Take as long as you need!" She shouts back and continues talking to the customers. I walk around the bar and grab Jeff's hand leading him to the other side of the vacant diner. We sit down in a booth and the paranoid part of me takes another look around to make sure we're alone.

"Am I getting all the details?" His eyes light up but he stops smiling when he sees my solemn expression. He grabs my hand.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
"J, I'm gonna be honest with you here. But you can't tell a soul what I'm going to tell you, it's personal and I need you to respect this. You might not agree with what I have to say but please just keep an open mind." I was scared to be honest. Jeff obviously though Frank was a bad person and here I was about to tell him who Frank is and who he is to me especially.   
"Hey, of course. You can tell me anything, you know this." He let's go of my hand nodding at me to start.   
"Frank was my neighbor." His eyes widen but he stays quiet letting me continue.  
"I first met him when I first moved in, a couple days before I met you. He helped me move my stuff in and although he was very quiet he was kind. After that I had seen him here when Donna gave me the job, we talked a little and he walked me home. He said he would every time I had a late night shift because it's obviously a bad neighborhood." I bite my lip, Jeff looks intrigued as hell, probably waiting for the moment I say Frank did something bad to me. I sigh.  
"Some guys tried to get at me when I was with him and he knocked them out and we went on our way like it was nothing. I didn't think much of it until a few days later after I had invited him to dinner and he failed to show he came knocking at my door at 3am. He was bloody and bruised, so I helped him. He came back the next night the same way except this time he had a bullet wound. I helped him."

"When Matt and Foggy hired me I stayed late working that night, I didn't want to call Frank cause it was late so I figured I could make it home fairly quick. I realized I should have called him when the same guy from the other night cornered me and started...touching me. Luckily I was able to get away and run home." I swallow. That night was terrible.

"Holy shit, Ems. I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

I shrug, "it happened and then it was over. Not much to tell I guess. I should've been more aware of my surroundings."

"Please don't push that off like it's nothing. You were assaulted, none of what happened was your fault. Did you go to the police?"

"Didn't have to till after..." I clear my throat.

"After what?"

"After the man turned up dead a few days later."

"Frank?" Jeff raises his eyebrows. I nod.

"When I got home that night I was shaken up and he was coming out of his apartment and saw me. He barged in my apartment trying to make sure I was okay and he wanted to know who did it. He was angry at me for not calling him but I knew he was more angry at the situation. You gotta understand that by this time we had shared some personal stuff and we were getting close. After that night I didn't see him for a couple days and when he finally turned up the man who assaulted me was dead. I still didn't know."

"I wanted to know how The Punisher knew this guy hurt me. The news said the man had a clean record so they wouldn't understand why the Punisher would kill someone like him considering he had been killing gang bangers. I didn't understand it either. The only people I told about that night was Donna and Frank. I still didn't know."

"When I asked Karen for help on who the Punisher was she said our client knew him and had actually seen him. I begged her to get him to tell her what he looked like, anything to figure out who he was. That night Frank came over for dinner. That's when Karen called me to describe the Punisher to me. We were in the middle of dinner when she called and when she told me the description I pieced it together in that minute. The man sitting at my dinner table making me laugh was The Punisher."

I bite my lip. I remember that night like it was yesterday, despite finding out Frank liked to kill people in his free time, we had actually kissed for the first time.

"Jesus, did you talk to him about it?" Jeff runs his hands through his hair. I can tell this is a lot for him to process, he's just finding out that his best friend was in cahoots with The Punisher.

"More like yelled. I wasn't scared, the big bad Punisher was having dinner with me but I wasn't scared, I was angry. You believe that?" I laugh shaking my head.

"Angry about?"

"That he didn't tell me. We were getting so damn close and I started to have feelings for him. We were yelling at each other about him not telling me when I finally just went for it."

Jeff squints, "went for what..." from his tone I know he knows but he wants confirmation.

"I kissed him." Jeff shakes his head and rubs his chin.

"So let me get this straight, after you found out that he was the Punisher you kissed him?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Jeff, it wasn't about that. I had feelings for him and I was tired of holding them in. I cared for him, I still do care for him. What I'm trying to say is, we were something before he got arrested. He means a lot to me and I know that you think he's some monster, everyone does. But no one knows him like I do."

"I understand, Em. But that man has a lot of enemies, even if he is in prison now. How do you know you won't get in the crossfire?"

"I already have..."

"What happened?" He doesn't look happy.

"I may have been taken by the Irish mob..."

"Emma!"

"Are you two okay over there?" Donna calls out from the bar and I hold my hand up nodding letting her know it's all good.

"Emma, tell me everything. Now."

"They took me because they knew I had a connection to Frank. They had him already and they used me for leverage to get their money that Frank had apparently taken."

"Did they hurt you?"

"A little, just a few cuts. Frank was able to get out of his restraints and take out everyone with the help of another crime fighter."

His eyes widen, "daredevil?"

"Yes, we all got out and that was the night Frank got arrested. And now he's in prison."

"Emma..." He looks like he's processing it all. It's a lot to understand and take in.

"Emma, I care about you so much. You're my best friend but you're also like a sister to me and we just met a few months ago. I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want to turn the news on and find out you died because you were in the middle of something you shouldn't be. Colin wouldn't want that for you." He knows Colin is my weakness. I get where he was coming from, I cared about him deeply as well. Jeff reminded me of Colin in certain ways and although no one could ever take his place, Jeff was certainly a close second.

"Colin's not here, J." He sighs.

"He's going to get you killed."

"I might be okay with that."

"I'm not. Look, obviously he's in prison and you're going to do what you want to do. But please be careful. Please."

"You invite one wolf, you invite the pack."   
Jeff adds.

"Colin use to say that."

"Then your brother had sense, unlike his sister." He teases.

"Screw you." I flip him off. He laughs and I join in. Telling someone all that felt good, I needed to let it out and Jeff was my person for the job.

"Thanks, J."

"Anytime, Em. Now, about this trial."

I groan. 


	19. XIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates because I've been gone awhile.

_"Frank, you just escaped prison and the whole state is looking for you. Maybe cool it with the killing?"_   
  
  
  
  


**XIX.**   
  
  
  
  


I'm awoken from my sleep with a lick to my face. I groan and roll to the other side but the lick happens again.

"It's my day off, Max." I groan. I open my eyes to see him sitting there waiting for me to get up and feed him.

"You want food?" I ask as I sit up. He gets excited and starts wagging his tail and comes up to lick me again. I laugh and push him away.

"Okay, calm down. Let's go." I stretch as I get out of bed and I go into the kitchen. I see the time on the stove. 12pm, Jesus, no wonder Max woke me for food. I open the cabinet to get his food out and I grab his bowl. When I went to get groceries the other day after my shift I had seen the cutest kit to make your dog a dog bowl. I grabbed it despite not knowing what I was going to design on it.

I couldn't sleep the other day because of Frank. All I could think about is when he was going to get out, I knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when. With him on my mind and my mind blanking for creativity I finally knew what to paint. I painted the entire bowl black and in white letters I wrote Max and right next to it I even drew a little skull. He was Frank's dog after all and for some reason the skull just symbolized The Punisher, especially seeing Frank's x-rays. I place the bowl down and Max happily starts eating. As I was about to make my pot of coffee my phone starts ringing. I go to my room to retrieve it and I see Matt is calling.

"It's my day off." I point out as I plop down on the bed.

"Frank escaped." I sit up right away. There it is, the moment I was waiting for. It was faster than I expected but I guess I wasn't complaining.

"What now?"

"Reyes wants us to meet with her now." Of course.

"I'll pick you up in twenty." I say and hang up. I quickly start to rummage through my drawers and I settle on a navy blue dress and I slip on my heels. I brush my teeth and look in the mirror when I'm done. My hair is still somewhat straight so I run a brush through it and leave it at that. I grab my stuff and I'm headed out the door to Matt's place.  
  
  


"Let's see, lady. You brought us in because you want to get information off of us about our client." Foggy starts off by speaking as Karen, Matt, and I sit down. I knew I was right about Frank wanting something, wanting answers. Matt explained that Wilson Fisk was in the same cell block they put Frank in. There was no doubt in his mind Wilson helped Frank out.

"Yes, but we also need to get Frank Castle off the streets before he hurts anyone else."

"If you want our cooperating you're going to have to tell us everything you know. All your cards on the table." Matt explains. Reyes nods. Seeing her in a hoodie and jeans was a total change from her usual well put together self.

"I've made mistakes. Central Park...Frank Castle and his family- I screwed up."

"You were apart of it?" I question her. She sighs.

"It was a sting, word got out that the dogs of hell, kitchen Irish, and the Mexican cartel were doing a deal. We learned there was a new guy on the black market, they call him the blacksmith. So we set up a sting to catch him or any information on him, and it went south."

"You didn't clear the park, did you?" Matt shakes his head.

"I thought about it. But I decided an empty park would show our hand. So yes, I greenlit the operation civilian traffic and all." She looks upset, guilty even. But knowing she was part of the reason Frank was in so much pain made my blood boil.

"And blacksmith?" I question her.

"He didn't show."

"So then you tried to cover it up and then try to bury Nelson and Murdock to save your own political ass. You know what, lady? You're on your own." Foggy tries to get up but Reyes stops him. She pulls out a folder and takes a picture of Franks x-ray scans and places it in front os us.

"I found that in my daughters backpack before sending her off to school. You know once he gets his sights set on a target he never stops."

"Ms. Reyes, it's highly unlikely that this was Frank Castle." I state trying to sound sympathetic. She was threatened through her daughter no less, but this was not Frank.

"Am I suppose to trust that? I don't care how much time you spent with him in an interrogation room. Or across the hall." Her last words makes my breath hitch. She knows.

"I see you did your research." I say. This could be bad for not only me but Nelson and Murdock, their firm could take serious heat if they found out I knew Frank and I was working on the case this whole time with them. It was about time she did a simple background check and see that mine and Frank's addressees matched up.

"Don't worry, case is closed. I don't care about that, I care about getting him behind bars again and keeping my little girl safe." She seemed sincere, she was probably a mess worrying about her daughter right now even though she knew she was being guarded. If she really thinks this is Frank then she probably knows that a few guards wouldn't stop Frank.

"What do you want from us?" Karen asks her.

"If he contacts you just let us know." She shrugs.

"You want us to break privilege?" Foggy asks.

"Look, I don't care about my job anymore, I just want to keep my family safe." As she finishes her sentence Matt leads forward and suddenly he's trying to push all of us down to the ground as bullets rain in through the window. I land by Foggy and see that he had been shot. I stay on the ground until finally the shooting stops. I quickly make my way over to Foggy's side.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He groans and grabs his shoulder but is able to nod his head. I look around to see Matt getting off of Karen. It's when I look up at the desk that I swallow hard. Reyes lays over the desk, eyes wide and mouth ajar, dead.   
  
  


"This wasn't Frank." I state I say to Matt and Foggy as Foggy sits on a gurney ready to be taken to the hospital.

"You sure about that?" Foggy sighs.

"Positive. Frank wouldn't do something like this." I bite my lip, Matt goes to speak but the EMT wants to take Foggy already. We both offer to go along but he shoes us off saying he'll be fine.

"You believe me?" I ask Matt.

"Yes, look Seargant Mahoney is walking this way. I give him information when I'm...the other guy. Tell him what you know."

"Why would he believe me?"

"Tell him daredevil sent you." He says. Mahoney finally comes up to us.

"You are always in the middle of it, Murdock." He places his hand on his hips and nods at me. Matt clears his throat. Guess that's my cue.

"Can I speak to you in private, Sergeant?" He looks at me curiously but nods and we excuse ourselves form Matt and step over to the side.

"Emma, right?"

"Yes. I may know something that will help all of this." I motion towards the chaos.

"Continue."

"This was not Frank Castle."

"How would you know something like this?"

"We have a common friend, the devil himself. Now I can explain some things about this but you can't hold any of this against me. After all, you get help from the devil just like the night Frank got arrested." His jaw clenches and he looks around. Matt had told me that Mahoney was the one to take credit for the arrest that night and now I know that Matt gives him intel, he helps them. Completely different style than Frank.

"Jesus, I could get in some serious shit for this." He explains and I nod.

"I know, that's why you just have to keep an open mind with all of this. What I tell you doesn't have to be brought up right away."

"So what is it?"

"This isn't Frank's style. If he wants to kill someone he's not this messy about it. He has a moral code."

"The Punisher has a moral code..."

"Yes. If he wants someone dead he's not going to put innocent lives in danger to get it. That's what happened to his family and he wouldn't do that. And you know what? We all know Frank's military background, we all know he's good with a gun. He wouldn't need to take two dozen shots to kill someone. All he'd need is one."  
  
  


I went to go back home and check on Max after I talked to Mahoney and then walked to the diner. It was almost dinner time and I was starving not having ate all day. Even on my days off I'm at work still. Once I get in Donna looks like a kid in a candy store. I sit at the booth and she comes over to me already getting a cup of coffee for me.

"So, he escaped. There was a shooting. What is happening?" I snort at all her question as she hands me my coffee and I add cream.

"I just got here, can I eat first?" I tease, she sighs dramatically and calls out my usual waffle order to the guys. No matter what time of the day it is I will always get the waffle plate. I had sampled other things on the menu and although everything was amazing I still couldn't give up my waffles.

"Okay, order is placed. Now spill." There wasn't too much to tell but I told her everything I knew because Frank was now out of prison so he didn't matter who knew, hell, Reyes knew before she was murdered in front of our eyes this morning yet she could give less of a shit. As I sit there and explain everything, we continue talking even as I get my food and afterwards too. It was already dark out and it was getting late, I figured it was time for me to leave. When hanging out at the diner I always lose track of time whether it's because I'm eating and talking to Donna between her customers or I'm making conversation with the guys.   
  
  


When I walk into my apartment Max comes running towards me happy to see me. I smile and lean down giving him kisses.

"Hey buddy, you miss me?" I laugh as he barks.

"S'not the only one." I gasp as I hear the voice and I stand up flicking the lights on to see Frank. We just stand there staring at each other. His face was worse than last time making me beileive he had a hard time in prison. It was blotched in dark purples and cuts. He was dressed in a grey shirt with a black jacket and as usual black jeans and combat boots. Before I know it I'm running up to him and pulling him in for a hug. My arms go around his neck as I lean my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and I sigh into his chest. Before I know it I'm pulling back and looking up at him.

"You're hurt." I say as I run my hand gently down his purple cheek.

"I'm always hurt." I knew there was double meaning behind that but I didn't touch further on it.

"Are you okay though? Are you in pain?" I tilt his head from side to side examining him.

"Em, you don't needa fuss over me." He grabs my hand in his.

"Castle, I will fuss over you all I want. You've been through hell. Now sit." I go into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, Frank disregards my orders and follows me.

"Can you listen for once?" I groan and grab mugs out of the cabinet.

"No." He smirks. He then nods to the bowl on the floor, "you make that, sweetheart?" Sweetheart, that's a new one.

"Yeah, seemed fitting for the punishers dog." I tease.

"Our dog." My face flushes. _Our. _Something so small made me so happy, knowing that we shared Max, that we even shared anything _together _was big.

We were tiptoeing right now almost. Not really knowing how to navigate the situation. The coffee finishes brewing and I pour a cup for him and hand it to him. He starts to drink it as I add creamer to mine and stir it then brining it up to my lips.

"It wasn't me, you know?" He's taking about the shooting. He leans against the counter.

"I know, I was there." His face gets serious and he stands straight putting his mug down.

"What?"

"I was there in that room. Matt was able to push us down before anyone could get seriously hurt. Foggy got shot but he's fine. Reyes as you probably know is dead."

He runs his hands through his short hair.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this. You could've gotten hurt."

"Frank, you just escaped prison and the whole state is looking for you. Maybe cool it with the killing?" I suggest playfully.

"Em, they hurt you, they will all die." I set my mug down and take his face into my hands again.

"They won't and they haven't. Can we not talk about this right now? I just got you back." He nods and I lean up to kiss him. My lips meet his rough ones and suddenly he's cupping the back of my neck brining me closer. We hadn't kissed like this since we first kissed. His tongue meets mine and he groans. The kiss sends chills down my spine as he pulls me closer to him.

"I missed you." I say through our kiss and he pulls back.

"That right?" He smirks.

"Just kiss me, Castle." I roll my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." He slides his hands down to my waist and pulls me into him placing his lips back on mine. God, I missed this. I missed him. Everything going on had me on edge and stressed out of my mind but this right here was my idea of luxury. I don't know how this is going to work out because everyone's looking for him, what I do know is that Frank is a good kisser and he's here with me. That's good enough for me right now. 


End file.
